Deseos Carnales
by Kaiss
Summary: Un Edward herido,una desicion un poco extraña "Me volvere Cura",todos se opusieron pero...¿Que pasara cuando conosca a Bella?¿renunciara a sus habitos o cometera el pecado de tomar la fruta prohibida?Lemmon. TODOS HUMANOS...
1. Prefacio

Hey chikasss!!!! estoy aquiiii dejandolessss esta nueva novelitaaaa!!! a verrrr q opinan!!! jajaja comenten!! esta idea me vino a la mente de una propaganda en la tv que vii ... trataba de dos idiotas q no podian amarse xq bla bla bla ... y psss ¡BUM! me llego la inspiracion *snif snif* jajajaja lean a verrr!!!

* * *

Una vez mas … aquí me encontraba … pensando en las discusiones que tenia con mi prometida Tanya.

Siempre teniamos algun problema … comenzaba a dudar de su amor por mi y de si deberiamos cazarnos.

Otra vez … estaba sentado en el sofa de mi habitación considerando los pros y los contra de nuestra relacion.

Primero que nada; la amaba … era la mujer de mi vida. Queria estar con ella para siempre y estaba embarazada de mi.

Pero … ¿Por qué siempre hay un maldito pero?

En fin …

Mi familia la aborrecía … en especial Alice …

Me pregunto el porque ….

Estaba dispuesto a encontrarle una solucion a todo cuando entro Alice corriendo a mi habitación con unas fotos en la mano y gritando como una loca seguida por Tanya y el resto de la familia.

-¿Pero que demo …

No pude concluir la pregunta porque Tanya y Alice gritaban mientras el resto de la familia me miraba expectante.

-Amor no le creas … te juro que es un montaje! Te lo juro por nuesto hijo! No soy yo la de las fotos … todo esto lo planeo Alice! Quiere separarnos solo porque no le agrado!. Me dijo Tanya entre lagrimas.

-CALLATE MALDITA PERRA! Grito mi hermana.

¿Cómo se atreve a hablarle asi?

¿Qué estaba pasando?

¿de que fotos me hablaban?

-Hermano … es hora de que lo sepas!

-Alice … ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué este escandalo?

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te dije que esta maldita zorra no te convenia, TODOS te lo dijimos … pero TU como siempre cegado por tu maldito deseo … porque no es amor Edward … es puro deseo … su relacion es puro sexo, por eso no quisistes oir y has estado haciendo el papel de estupido, durante mucho tiempo!

-¿de que hablas?. Exclame confundido.

-DE ESTO!

Grito estampándome en el rostro un puñado de fotos en las que salia Tanya haciendo el amor con Aro … maldito Vulturi …

No pude contenerme mas y grite.

-TODOS FUERA! AHORA!

-No! Yo no me ire … dijo Alice.

-Alice … por favor … nesecito hablar con ella … a solas. Susurre.

-Ok … pero quiero que sepas que ese niño que esta esperando Tanya no es tu hijo … ese Bastardo es de Aro.

Todos salieron de la habitación dejandome a solas con ella, con la mujer que mas asco me daba, la que hace un segundo amaba …

-Amor … yo …

-No me digas amor … en que demonios estabas pensando? ¿Querias que me hiciera cargo de un niño que no es mio? ¿Qué clase de persona eres?

Me encontraba totalmente molesto … estaba haciendo uso de todo mi autocontrol para no abofetearla.

-Edward yo … amor no es cierto … yo te amo … las fotos son falsas.

-DEJA DE MENTIR MALDITA SEA! SINCERATE DE UNA VEZ! TU NUNCA ME QUISISTES … SOLO QUERIAS A UN IDIOTA PARA CRIAR A TU HIJO!.

Grite de lo mas exasperado.

-Ok … ¿quieres la verdad? Pues la tendras …

-Este bastardo que llevo en mi vientre no es tuyo! Es del idiota de Aro! Pero claro … no podia decirle a mis hermanas que estaba embarazada de uno de los peores mafiosos, necesitaba a un idiota al que le gustase … y tu mi querido Edward … eras el mas conveniente. Joven, guapo, millonario, con un gran futuro y un inexperto en la cama al que fácilmente podria engañar. Porque … ¿no habras creido que de verdad me complacias? ¿o si? ¿Sinceramente? No cumples mis expectativas. Me gustan los verdaderos hombres … como lo es Aro.

La muy descarada me lo decia todo con un tono de cinismo tan … irritante que … no pude contenerme mas y la golpee.

-MALDITO! Me grito.

La tome por el brazo, la lleve a rastras hasta la puerta de la casa y dije:

-No quiero volver a verte, LARGO DE AQUÍ!

Le cerre la puerta en la cara.

Todos me miraban.

-Madre … lo lamento … la eh golpeado, no debi yo …

-Traquilo hijo … se lo merecia! Aunque … no vuelvas a hacerlo.

No podia creerlo … todos miraban perplejos a mi madre … hasta mi padre …

Pero bueno … no tenia tiempo de pensar en nada mas … estaba muy herido.

Tome una decisión.

Una vez jure que si una mujer me rompia el corazon … seria cura.

-Sere Cura. Exclame.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Grito Emmett.

-Hermano no …

-Alice … tu bien sabes lo que jure …

-Sere cura! Fin de la discusión!

* * *

afffffff!!! un Edward cura???? Diossssss!!!! chikasssss me encanto esta ideaaa q llego asi de la nada psss!!! kieren que siga? les gusta? haganmelo saber!!

kisses!!


	2. ¿Vocacion?

Hey chicas!!! aqui estoyyyy regresandito ... despues de todo!!! lean a verrr que tal!!! xD!!!

* * *

Habian pasado ya 5 años de aquel incidente con Tanya … estaba a punto de graduarme. Luego de eso entraria a un seminario.

-Hermano …

Me llamo Alice, quien en ese momento me veia leer en el salon.

-¿Qué ocurre Alice? Pregunte levantando la mirada de mi libro.

-Estee … es que .. veras … falta muy poco para que bueno … seas eso que quieres ser …

La interrumpi

-Quiero ser sacerdote Alice, pero si lo prefieres … puedes llamarme cura. Le dije sonriendo al ver su expresión.

-Bueno .. eso … ¿estas seguro? Tu nunca has tenido vocacion para cura o sacerdote … como quieras llamarlo.

-Alice yo …

Suspire antes de seguir.

-Recuerda que yo …

-Si! Ya se … jurastes que si una mujer te heria te volverias cura y bla bla bla …. Eso ya lo se! Pero es que … Edward … hermanito … entiendeme! Te amo … y no quiero que te arrepientas de todo lo que estas haciendo … ademas el no querria que hicieras algo que no quieres.

Me dijo mi hermana con ojos llorosos.

-Se lo prometi Alice … yo … no puedo romper esa promesa … y menos ahora que el esta … esta muerto. Susurre.

Flashbacks

_Alice y yo teniamos 8 años y Emmett 11._

_Conociamos a Tanya desde esa edad._

_Yo siempre decia que ella era la mujer de mi vida, que la amaba y que algun dia nos casariamos, ella me correspondia._

_Todos los adultos se reian de nosotros._

_Al tener los 11años nos hicimos novios …_

_Mi tio Marco nunca la quiso… tal vez porque veia que ella era una mala persona._

_Un dia … nos encontrabamos jugando futbol Alice, Emmett y yo._

_Mi tio Marco y mis padres estaban sentados en una de las mesas del patio platicando, hasta que yo … decidi llamarlo para que se nos uniera._

_Mi tio habia aceptado._

_Pero antes me habia dicho que iria al super mercado de Forks a hacer algunas compras, yo insistentemente le pedi que me dejara ir._

_El extrañamente se habia negado … decia que se encontraria con unos amigos … se encontraria con su medio hermano Cayo Vulturi quien era el padre de Aro … es decir, Aro era mi primo!_

_Al llegar al super me pidio que por favor no me bajara del auto por nada del mundo. Sabia que el no habia querido llevarme, pero el nunca me pudo negar nada, yo era su sobrino preferido._

_Mi tio bajo del auto, camino todo el estacionamiento, a lo lejos podia ver como Cayo estaba parado tomando de la mano a Aro, quien en ese entonces tenia la misma edad que yo._

_Mi tio iba a acercárseles cuando de repente Cayo saco un arma y le disparo a mi tio._

_Marco cayo al piso, Cayo siguió como si nada hubiese pasado y Aro … solo se limitaba a sonreir._

_Yo era un niño no sabia que hacer._

_Baje rapidamente del auto y fui al encuentro con mi tio._

_Estaba sangrando, respiraba con dificultad y sus parpados se veian muy pesados._

_Rapidamente busque el celular de mi tio, quien siempre que saliamos me decia "si me pasa algo, quiero que te quedes donde sea que estes, luego ven a mi encuentro y en mi celular presiona el numero 3"_

_Hice lo que me pidio mi tio y escuche como repicaba … no sabia a quien llamaba y tampoco me importaba._

_-¿Hermano que sucede?, ya deberian estar aquí. Respondio mi padre._

_Era eso … el queria que hablara con mi padre y no era de esperarse ya que eran muy unidos._

_-Papa … mi tio ha sufrido un accidente, alguien le disparo, estamos en el supermercado … ven por favor! Ven rapido! No quiero que mi tio se muera!._

_-Voy enseguida … por favor Edward … no permitas que pierda mucha sangre, presiónale la herida, llegare cuanto antes._

_y con esto colgo._

_Mire a mi tio quien me observaba cuidadosamente, yo estaba llorando, la gente pasaba por nuestro lado y nadie se detenia a ayudar._

_Coloque mis manos en el sitio donde vi que salia la sangre, lloraba descontroladamente._

_-Edward … hijo …_

_Dijo mi tio con voz rasposa._

_-S-si t-ti-io?_

_-Prometeme que dejaras a Tanya … esa niña no es buena para ti, se lo que digo ,,, hijo por favor … hazlo._

_-Pero Tio yo la amo._

_-Edward … por favor, prometeme que alguna vez la dejaras._

_-Tio … te prometo que si ella me decepciona como tu dices me volvere cura … al igual que tu._

_El solo pudo sonreir._

_De repente llego una hermosa señora diciendome que acababa de llegar y no sabia como era posible que nadie ayudara en una situación como esta. Estubo ayudandome a presionar las heridas de mi tio y tambien llamo a emergencias._

_Cuando mi padre llego, pidio a los paramedicos que le llevaran al hospital en que trabajaba._

_Mi madre solo me abrazaba mientras yo veia como se llebaban a mi tio._

_Luego de esto mi madre se despidio de la señora quien antes de irse me dijo._

_-"eres un niño muy valiente, la mujer que algun dia te tenga sera muy afortunada, quisiera yo que mi hija en algun momento este con alguien como tu" .me beso en la mejilla y se fue._

_Habian pasado los dias … mi padre no me permitia ver a mi tio … hasta que mis hermanos y yo recibimos la noticia de que habia muerto._

_Le habian dado 4disparos … le conte a mi padre todo lo que vi, y a pesar de que mi padre, Cayo y mi tio Marco eran hermanos … siempre hubo una gran lejanía entre mi padre mi tio y por desgracia mi otro tio Cayo …_

_Mi padre no tubo manera de hacer que su hermano pagara por el crimen cometido … no tratabamos a nadie de su familia._

_Yo siempre me senti culpable por la muerte de mi tio … si yo hubiese sabido que hacer … tal vez el estaria vivo en este momento, desde ese dia mi pasion fue la medicina._

_Hasta … que ocurrio lo de Tanya._

Fin flashbacks

-Se que recuerdas ese dia como ningun otro … pero hermano entiende … no puedes … no debes …

-Alice .. ya para por favor! Se lo debo … no hice nada para que el viviera …

En ese momento ya lagrimas corrian por mis mejillas.

Alice tambien lloraba.

-Hermano .. tu hiciste lo que tenias que hacer … lo que pudiste … todo fue culpa del maldito de Cayo! Exclamo arrastrando el nombre de Cayo.

-Algun dia Alice … Algun dia yo sabre porque ese maldito le quito la vida a mi tio … a su propio hermano! Algun dia … susurre lleno de ira.

Y es que… yo amaba a mi tio Marco… éramos muy unidos! El no merecía morir … y menos de esa forma … el era un buen hombre! Era un gran sacerdote!

Camine rapidamente a la salida.

Me subi en mi volvo y arranque.

Iba a gran velocidad, cuando de repente …

Una mujer muy hermosa iba a cruzar la calle, tenia unos audifonos puestos y estaba leyendo un libro "gran forma de cruzar la calle" pense.

Iba a atropellarla si no me detenia.

Intente frenar pero no pude … ¿Qué demonios?

El auto no tenia frenos … me acercaba a ella rapidamente y ella … por supuesto ni siquiera lo notaba. Estaba a punto de arrollar a esa joven.

Para mi gran suerte en forks … habian muchos arboles …

Decidi girar el auto y …

Todo paso tan rapido ….

El auto se encontraba estrellado contra uno de los tantos arboles y yo … gracias a Dios y a mi buena suerte me habia golpeado con el almohadón de seguridad.

Comenzo a vibrar mi celular.

-Edward estas bien? Pregunto mi hermana.

-Eh … ¿Por qué lo preguntas Alice?

-Es que … olvide comentarte que … me lleve tu auto para ir de compras con Rose y … creo que algo se le daño … asi que Emmett y Jasper hicieron el favor de revisarlo y dijeron que tardarían dias en tenerlo listo pero que no tendría frenos! Lo siento mucho hermanito!

-Esta bien Alice … acabo de chocar. Hablamos luego.

Estaba totalmente furioso. Amaba a mi volvo y ahora … estaba echo pedazos.

Senti como alguien tocaba el vidrio.

Abri la puerta y al bajarme vi a esa chica …

-Hola. Dijo algo nerviosa.

Solo pude observarla … era la mujer mas hermosa que jamas habia visto. "para Edward … no puedes pensar asi … " me decia mi conciencia.

Al ver que no le respondía siguió.

-Ehmmm vi el choque … y queria ver si se encontraba bien … ¿nesecita ayuda o algo?

-Ehmm no … muchas gracias. Exclame.

-Bueno … entonces creo que me voy … nesecito seguir o llegare tarde.

Sonrio y empezo a caminar.

-Hey espera!

-¿Si?

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Umm … soy Bella.

Dijo mientras me extendia su mano.

-Edward. Dije mientras estrechaba mi mano en la suya.

Ella sonrio y siguió su camino.

No podia dejar de mirarla …. "basta Edward" me ordeno mi conciencia.

Ok … esta bien! Ahora … a lo que de verdad importa … Alice Cullen … mas te vale que me des una recompenza bien grande por todo esto. Pense.

* * *

hey! que tal? dejenme saber que les parecio!!! xD!!!


	3. Conociendo la tentacion

ehhh aqui un nuevo capi esta vez publicado por mi!!! espero les guste!!!

* * *

Habia llevado mi auto a reparar, por suerte una grúa estaba disponible para mi.

Acababa de llegar a la casa y le habia dicho unas cuantas cosas a Alice .. entre ellas "alejate de mi auto" "casi me mato por tu culpa" y "te detesto" … posiblemente fui un poco duro, ya que ella habia llorado … pero se lo merecia. Nadie … nadie tocaba a mi auto ecepto yo.

Estaba viendo la tv … se suponia que debia leer unos versículos de la biblia que el padre Amun me habia "recomendado", aunque yo mas bien lo tome como una orden. Pero en fin … no estaba de ánimos para leer y menos la Biblia.

Cambie y cambie el canal hasta que encontre un juego de béisbol.

Me pregunte ¿los curas ven juegos de béisbol?

Dude.

Estaba en medio de mi ensoñacion cuando senti el timbre sonar.

No queria levantarme.

-ALICEEEEEEEEE. Grite.

-¿QUEEEE?

-LA PUERTAAAAA

-¿QUE PASA CON LA PUERTA?

-ABRELA

-¿ es que acaso te va a llevar tu gran Dios por abrirla? Dijo mientras salia de la cocina con un delantal puesto.

Oh oh …

-Alice .. se puede saber que …

Mis palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando vi a aquella chica … a Bella en el umbral de mi casa.

-Oh Alice … ¿es asi como siempre se tratan tus hermanos y tu?.

No se había fijado en que yo estaba alli.

Carraspee

Ella me miro y se sonrojo

Alice nos miraba .. habia un extraño brillo en sus ojos, luego sonrio y dijo.

-ustedes … ¿se conocen?

-Si. Respondimos al unísono.

Mi hermana rió.

-Este … Alice … ¿Qué haces con ese delantal puesto?.

Pregunte mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Oh esto? Bella va a enseñarme a cocinar. Dijo sonriendo.

-JAJAJAJA! Alice … yo solo dije que lo intentaría. Añadió Bella.

Ambos reimos mientras Alice hacia un puchero.

-bueno … aprendere de igual modo. Y ya vamos … no nos quedaremos en la entrada todo el dia.

Dicho esto le tomo de la mano y la arrastro hacia la cocina.

Oh por Dios … esa ¿niña o mujer? No sabria describirla, era una mujer a simple vista, pero habia algo en ella … tal vez su sonrojo lo que me hacia pensar que … aun era inocente.

Bella … ella es simplemente .. Bella.

Sonrei ante mi "descubrimiento".

No se cuanto tiempo estube de pie, en el mismo sitio y riendo.

Pero puedo imaginar que mucho por las risas de las chicas que se encontraban en el umbral de la cocina observandome.

Senti vergüenza y regrese a la sala.

Estaba viendo el segundo tiempo del juego cuando quise ir por algo de beber, queria tomarme una cerveza pero … no era correcto.

Aunque sabia que mejor ahora que luego.

Pero … como el padre Amun siempre decia, "hay que evitar la tentacion"

Rei ante su recuerdo.

Me diriji a la cocina y las vi … o mas bien LA vi …

Bella se encontraba descalza, con un mini shor y un pequeño top que solo cubria su busto … me quede perplejo mirandola.

Ella al darse cuenta esquivo mi mirada y se sonrojo.

-Oh hermanito .. espero no te importe ver a Bells asi … es que no trajo otra muda de ropa y no queria ensuciarse.

-Ehmm … no, no hay problema. Pero … Ali .. ¿no pudistes haberle dado algo mas … abrigado?

Ambas rieron.

-Solo estamos cocinando.

-Y en la casa solo estas tu.

Respondio mi hermana.

Solo pude asentir.

Busque mi bebida.

Tome mi jugo y me quede observando como Bella le explicaba una y otra vez a mi hermana lo mismo.

No pude reprimir una estruendosa risa cuando Bella le dijo a mi hermana:

-"nesecito que batas los huevos y la arina"

A lo cual … mi hermana echo los huevos … sin abrirlos a la arina. Trato de batir y no pudo.

"Bells … creo que tu receta esta mal"

Bella miraba a mi hermana como que ¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza?.

Estalle en risas.

-Edward …

Me reprio mi madre que en ese momento estaba llegando.

-Lo siento. Dije.

Me precipite en Salir de la cocina y deje a las chicas solas.

Haciendo sus … cosas de chicas.

-Hey … hermano! Grito Emmett.

Se encontraba en el sillon con Rosalie … su prometida.

En mitad del juego me dormi.

Estaba teniendo un sueño extraño …

Estaba soñando con Bella.

_Sueño:_

_Ella se encontraba en la cocina cocinando pero …sola_

_-Bella. Susurre._

_Ella volteo, me miro y sonrio._

_No le di chance a hablar._

_Estrelle mis labios en los suyos._

_Ella coloco sus manos en mi cuello._

_Mi lengua recorrio su labio inferior, ella entreabrio su boca e inmediatamente nuestro beso se intensifico, luchabamos, cada uno por dominar la lengua del otro._

_Mis manos recorrieron su cuerpo avariciosamente._

_La levante y la coloque en la encimera._

_Ella coloco sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y me presiono contra ella._

_Tiraba de mi cabello ligeramente cada que rozaba sus pechos despacio …_

_Quite su camisa, no tenia brasier._

_Estaba bajando … bese su cuello, sus hombros … llegue a sus senos y los acarie, bese, lami y mordi._

_Ganandome por su parte gemidos y jadeos._

_Estaba sumamente exitado, ella lo noto y acaricio mi miembro causando asi que yo gimiera._

_Quite su short, sus pantys y acaricie sus muslos._

_Ella quito mi camisa, acaricio mi pecho y luego bajo mi pantalón y mi boxer._

_Acaricio mi ereccion mientras decia en mi oido "te deseo" con voz sensual._

_Estaba apunto de penetrarla cuando …_

_FinSueño._

-OHHHHH EL PEQUEÑO EDDIE ESTA TENIENDO UN SUEÑO CALIENTE.

El idiota de mi hermano me habia despertado sacudiendome de un lado a otro.

No podia estar mas furioso.

Me levante de prisa y supe que … estaba completamente erecto.

Con razon lo habia notado.

Me dirigi escaleras arriba.

Iba a entrar al baño cuando la voz de mi pequeña hermana me lo impidio.

-Bella se esta bañando en tu baño, el de visitas esta descompuesto.

Me sonrio.

En ese momento Bella salio de mi baño, con mi toalla a su alrededor, con pequeñas gotas rodando sobre su desnudo cuerpo …

Me sonrio y atravesó mi habitación en busca de la salida.

Tenia las manos sobre mi … "pequeño problema" para que asi no lo notara.

Entre al baño.

Necesitaba una ducha fria y lo vi …

El brasier de Bella estaba colgado en el picaporte de la puerta.

-Oh lo siento. Dijo mientras entraba de nuevo en la habitación, tomaba su pertenencia y me sonreia ¿coquetamente?.

Oh por Dios … esto de ser cura cada vez es mas difícil.

Y con Bella aquí … esto sera aun peor.

Y pensar que mañana tendria que confesarme …

* * *

jajajaja ... con sueños asiiii .... xD!!!!


	4. ¿Estas seduciendome?

Hey chicassss lamento muchooo la demora!! pero puesss ya encontre la manera de actualizar!! espero me disculpen y puesss disfruten del capitulo.

* * *

Eran pasadas las 3am y yo aun no conciliaba el sueño. No podia creer que aun estuviese pensando en Bella … en su cuerpo, en cada una de sus curvas, en sus labios, en aquellas torneadas piernas … en ella envuelta en una toalla con gotas de agua resbalando por su escultural cuerpo. Demonios! Si ella seguía aquí … si la seguía viendo … tendria que buscar la manera de alejarme …

Inconcientemente mi imaginación busco miles de formas de hacerla mia … ponerla en diferentes posiciones … hacerla mia en distintos sitios … Dios … ¿Qué tenia esta mujer?.

Por acto reflejo lleve mi mano a mi miembro y comence a acariciármelo.

Mientras me acariciba y me imaginaba a Bella desnuda me puse totalmente erecto. Estaba dispuesto a deshacerme de ese "problemita".

Inmediatamente cerre mis ojos y empece a masturbarme, por supuesto, en nombre de Bella.

Jadeos escapaban de mi, mientras me embestia mas fuerte.

Tenia la cabeza hacia tras y estaba a punto de llegar cuando …

Senti una suave mano que retiraba la mia y se ocupaba de mi miembro, abri los ojos rapidamente y vi a Bella.

Sonriéndome cinicamente. ¿es que acaso estaba loca?

Este hubiese sido un momento en el que a cualquier hombre se le hubiese acabado su "problema" instantáneamente solo con el susto.

Pero …

Yo no era cualquier hombre … ademas … ella era la chica que protagonizaba hasta la mas corrupta de mis fantasias.

Una vez mas … me cuestione … ¿tendria que contarle esto tambien al padre? … no lo se …

Estaba dispuesto a hablar cuando bella puso un dedo en mis labios indicandome que me callase.

Su mano empezo a acariciarme suavemente mientras que con su dedo pulgar jugaba con la punta de mi pene haciendome jadear.

Debia detenerla pero no queria .. ¿o si? … No … definitivamente no.

Ella se limitaba a sonreirme coquetamente mientras me daba placer con su mano.

De repente … sin previo aviso. Se agacho y ..

Comenzo a besar mi miembro suavemente … acariciándome con sus labios, para luego ascender y descender con su lengua a lo largo de mi miembro … se dedico a lamerme la punta haciendo pequeños circulos ,causando que gimiera en voz alta, se metio mi pene en su boca completamente, me estremeci por completo. Ella subia y bajaba su cabeza dandome un placer inimaginable, me limite a colocar mis manos en su cabeza, de vez en cuando jugaba con sus dientes, causando en mi gritos ahogados.

Estaba a punto de llegar asi que la previne.

-Bel-la … v-voy a-a ll-legar.

Ella no se detuvo al contrario tomo mi escroto entre sus manos y comenzo a masajearlo … Oh Por Dios … ¿es que acaso queria matarme?

No pude mas y me vine con un grito ahogado mientras cerraba mis ojos y echaba mi cabeza hacia tras … disfrutando del placer.

Bella se trago mi semen sin ningun problema.

Al abrir los ojos ella me miraba algo sonrojada.

Me acomode mi miembro semi flácido en el pantalón y me sente.

¿Qué se suponia que debia decirle? ¿gracias?

-Edward yo …

Ok … mejor asi … que fuese ella quien tomara la iniciativa de hablar … yo estaba muy apenado por lo sucedido.

Suspiro.

Siguió

-Edward yo … quiero que sepas que nunca hago este tipo de cosas, de echo nunca lo habia echo hasta hoy! Con decirte que … aun soy virgen, bueno si pero no … hay … el caso Edward es que esto lo hice porque desde que te vi he estado fantaseando contigo, llamame loca o lo que quieras pero … te deseo! No he parado de pensar en como seria hacerlo contigo, en como seria sentirte dentro de mi---mientras decia esto se acerco seductoramente a mi rostro, estabamos a escasos centímetros---vine aquí porque queria, necesitaba verte y … te vi y … me parecio que necesitabas ayuda---sonrio picaramente---asi que ¿Por qué no me besas?

Mi cara debia ser todo un poema. No hallaba que decirle.

Elimine la poca distancia que nos separaba y la bese de la forma mas salvaje posible.

No le di oportunidad a siquiera entreabrir sus labios. Mi lengua la forzó causando que ella gimiera en mi oído. Estábamos fundidos en un beso salvaje. Mis manos recorrieron su cuerpo, acaricie sus senos por encima de la ropa ganándome un gemido por parte de ella que me hizo sonreír.

Alguien carraspeo.

Nos separamos inmediatamente y vimos a Alice … alli de pie con una sonrisa malévola y una mirada algo …¿extraña?

Mire a Bella quien estaba totalmente sonrojada y con sus labios inchados.

-Supuse que estarias aquí Bella.

-Alice yo …

-Venga vámonos … tenemos que hablar.

Bella se puso de pie y susurro un leve "lo siento" antes de salir de la habitación con mi hermana.

No podia creer lo que acababa de pasar …

Una vez mas … me deje llevar y me puse de pie y corri hasta la habitación de Alice donde se supondría que dormiría Bella.

Las escuche hablar.

-Bella … ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo?

-Alice yo … no lo se! De verdad … perdon pero es que Edward afff, Oh por Dios, diras que soy una loca pero le tengo tantas ganas …

-Oh mi Dios! Bella … ¿sabes lo que acabas de decir? Nunca te habia escuchado hablar asi … jajajaja talvez mi hermano es el indicado para acabar con tu virginidad, jajajaja…

-Alice ya basta! No digas esas cosas … aunque no te lo niego si me gustaria … es que Edward es tan … tan sexy que …OMG no se que me sucede. Todo me da vueltas.

-Bella … hay algo que necesitas saber, mi hermano tubo una novia con la que duro 7…casi 8años!

-Oh por Dios … es encerio?

-Si … se hicieron novios a los 11 y pues … estuvieron juntos hasta que faltaba poco para que mi hermano cumpliera 19. han pasado 5años desde entonces … ---suspiro--- ellos terminaron porque ella lo engañaba … nunca lo quizo! Sin embargo mi hermano la queria muchisimo, no la amaba. Aunque el dice que si! Pero de verdad no la amaba solo la queria… bueno el caso es que mi hermano después de esa ruptura dijo que se volveria cura! Ha desperdiciado 4años de su vida estudiando para ser cura y esta a punto de graduarse .. falta poco menos de 2 meses.

-Mierda! Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda!! ¿estas diciendome que acabo de darle sexo oral a un futura cura o padre o lo que sea?

-¿Qué hicistes que?

-Lo que oistes! Yo … MIERDA! Ahora si que me voy al infierno.

-Jajajajaja no Bella!!! ¿sabes lo que significa eso?

-¿Qué soy una puta que trata de llevar a un ser puro por el camino del mal?

-No tonta … no eres una puta! Solo eres una chica de 20años que se siente atraida por un hombre 4 años mayor, solo estas exitada y con ganas de perder la virginidad es todo, pero el caso es, que tu puedes ser quien lleve a mi hermano por el camino del mal … asi como tu dices.

-¿Qué yo que?

-Lo que oistes … de verdad Bella … necesito que le quites esa idea de la cabeza a mi hermano! No es que me agrade mucho que haya desperdiciado 4años estudiando para nada, pero el se lo merece por idiota. Por favor Bella por favor … seducelo … hazlo caer en la tentacion, por favor.

-No Aliceee … ¿te volvistes loca? Ya bastante mal me siento por lo que ha pasado, no quiero tener que caer mas bajo que eso! ¿Dónde se ha visto? ¿Una universitaria tratando de seducir al hermano cura de su mejor amiga?

-Pero Bella no lo veas asi … solo piensalo si … se que tu quieres! Lo deseas tanto o mas que el a ti, no pierdes nada con intentarlo.

-¿El me desea?

-Muchisimo … no tienes idea de cuanto.

-Ya Alice deja de joder y vente a dormir.

-Ok pero antes … voy a por un vaso de agua ¿quieres uno?

-No … pero apurate.

-Vale, vale.

Trate de correr hasta mi habitación pero ya era tarde. Alice me habia pillado.

-¿Qué se supone que haces Edward Anthony?

-Nada

-Claro … vete a dormir … mañana tu y yo tendremos una gran platica hermanito.

-¿No querras decir hoy?

-¿Quieres tenerla ahora?

-No … duerme bien hermanita

Corri hasta mi habitación y cerre el pestillo.

Me recoste y trate de dormir. Tenia claro que al despertar iba a tener un largo dia.

Desperté a las 8am, baje a desayunar. Toda la familia se encontraba alli, Alice me miraba suspicaz y Bella solo se sonrojo.

Al salir me dirigí a la iglesia.

Estaba vacia … eso era raro, pero bueno … estube buscando al padre Amun .. hasta que por Fin … di con el.

-Padre.

-Hijo mio ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien padre gracias ¿y usted?

-Pues no muy bien, pero estoy llevandolas.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿tiene algun problema?

-Ja,ja todos tenemos problemas hijo. Pero cuentame … ¿que te trae por aquí?

Dude

-Padre yo … queria confesarme.

Mi miro dudoso.

-Muy bien … pasemos al confesionario.

-No .. no padre! Preferiría que fuese algo mas informal. Aquí mismo si es posible … no hay nadie. ¿por favor? Es que me urge.

-Muy bien entonces ya que quieres algo mas informal, vayamos directo al grano.

Nos sentamos.

-Padre yo … he pecado de pensamiento … mucho!

-A ver hijo … querias ir directo al grabo ¿no? Pues entonces … habla sin tantos rodeos.

-Ok --- suspire--- conoci a una chica, es amiga de mi hermana y se quedo ayer todo el dia en mi casa, la encontre increíblemente tentadora, fantasee con ella, la imagine desnuda, haciendo miles de cosas conmigo---el padre me miraba casi aterrorizado---por la noche la vi salir de la ducha y entonces empece a tener fantasias aun peores, pero luego … en la madrugada me ---carraspee—me puse erecto y bueno … y-yo hice eso ya sabe---el padre estaba sorprendido---me masturbe pensando en ella … y luego, luego ella entro en la habitación y me vio … y pues … ella termino lo que yo estaba haciendo.

-Hijo Mio … ¿tu no ansias llegar a ser un gran sacerdote?

-Si padre pero … --- suspire --- estoy dudando, de verdad que si. Digame … ¿cuanto debo rezar para librarme de este pecado?

-Hijo … si esto te esta ocurriendo pocos meses antes de graduarte … es por algo. Parece una señal! tu no tienes vocacion, no deberias estar haciendo algo que de verdad no te gusta. Esto no es lo que tu tio habria querido …

-Padre por favor…

-¿Qué pensastes al ver a esa joven por primera vez?

-que parecia un angel, pero con lo de anoche … me parecio que ella era la indicada para llevarme al infierno

-Jajaja Hijo Mio … reza mucho … no te pondre una cantidad porque seria demasiado … alguien como tu mereceria rezar … y mucho! Piensa todo bien … analiza si lo que haces es lo correcto. Y ahora vete que estoy ocupado.

-Jajaja … gracias padre.

-De nada hijo … y recuerda … Piensa bien lo que quieres hacer.

Sali de la iglesia y camine un poco …

¿Seria posible que aquella chica angelical me mandase al infierno?

* * *

reviewsssss ¿si? :D


	5. ¿Angel o Demonio?

**Chicasss lamento mucho la demora ... de verdad que si ... pero soy humana (¿porqueeeeeee?) y psss tengo problemas!! lamento mucho haberlas echo esperar!! espero que les guste el capi. no es muy largo, no habia podido escribir y hoy lo hice, estoy enferma asi queee no esperen mucho de mi hoy ¿vale? buenooo ...**

**pasense por mi perfil que hay tengo las imagenes de los trajes de Bella!! :)**

* * *

Regrese a mi casa y para mi sorpresa … Hay estaba Bella.

¿Qué hare?

Afff … estoy tan confundido.

Estaba sentanda en el sofa de la sala con Alice y Rose en una sesión de "chicas", yo lo llamo "hora de chismes". Mientras hablaban Bella me miraba, me dio la impresión de que hablaban de mi. ¡Maldicion! Me gustaria tener un super-poder con el que pudiese leer la mente de mi Bella.

Genial … ahora la llamaba "mi Bella" ¡JA!, no podria ser mas patetico … realmente no sabia que hacer.

Fui a mi habitación, tumo un baño, me puse solo un pantalón de dormir y me acoste en mi cama. Necesitaba descansar.

Me estaba quedando dormido cuando mi celular sono.

I WAS BLOWN AWAY, WHAT COULD I SAY, IT ALL SEEMED TO MAKE SENCE. YOUR TAKIN AWAY EVERYTHING AND I CANT DO WITHOUT.

-¿Diga?

-¿Edward? ¿Como estas? ¿eres tu … Edward?

-¿Quien es?

-Hijo … soy yo Marco … tu tio ..

-¿Pero que demonios?---estaba perplejo---¿Quién demonios eres?

-Ya te lo dije Hijo … soy yo. Marco.

Si esto era una broma, era una mala.

-¿Quién eres?

-Deja de preguntar eso … ya te lo dije soy yo.

-MALDITA SEA! DEJE DE JODER.

Tranque el telefono. Odiaba que me hicieran ese tipo de bromas.

Volvio a sonar.

I WAS BLOWN AWAY, WHAT COULD I SAY, IT ALL SEEMED TO MAKE SENCE. YOUR TAKIN AWAY EVERYTHING AND I CANT DO WITHOUT.

El mismo numero.

-¿Quién es?. Pregunte cortante.

-Hay primito calmate ¿Qué te sucede? ja,ja ¿no tienes sentido del humor?.

Aro.

-¿Qué mierda quieres?

-Jaja, pues nada … queria contarte que he terminado con Tanya, y pues .. queria saber como se encontraba mi familia ¿tiene eso algo de malo?

-Esta no es tu familia. ¿Cómo se te ocurre bromear con lo de mi tio? Eres un ser despreciable —escupi las palabras---me das asco Aro.

-al parecer estas susceptible. JAJAJA, calmate. Primo cuentame … ¿Cómo esta la familia?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia Aro. Tu ya no perteneces a esta familia, tu unica familia es tu maldito padre y tu hijo, nadie mas.

-Hey, hey … calma, calma … estoy tratándote bien! No deberias hablar asi de mi padre, primo … recuerda que … después de todo tambien es tu tio, es tu familia, y eso nada ni nadie lo puede negar, no puedes hacer nada al respecto.

-¿Te parece que hacerte pasar por mi tio es tratarme bien? ¿Sabes que?, no quiero seguir perdiendo mi tiempo contigo…

Iba a colgar cuando…

-¿Encerio?, porque a mi parece que si quieres hablar conmigo. Hablemos de … Bella ¿Qué te parece?

¿Cómo demonios se habia enterado de eso?

-¿Qué es exactamente de lo que quieres hablar?

-Pues me gustaria que me contaras como va su relacion…

-No tenemos ninguna relacion ¿Cómo supiste de ella?.

-Pues … digamos que mantengo vigilada a mi familia.

-¡Aro venga ya! ¿Como lo sabes?

-Jajajaja … solo digamos que me he enterado, ¿te gusta? Mejor dimelo porque la e investigado y … es ideal para mi.

-¿Cómo que es ideal para ti? MANTENTE LEJOS DE ELLA.

-jajaja … pues … preparate primito porque ella sera mia. Y contigo jugando a ser cura mas rapido.

-Maldita sea! Mantente lejos de ella. No bromeo Aro. Alejate de ella.

-Hayyyy estas maldiciendo primito … eso no es correcto. No deberias hacerlo no sea que tengas que rezar muchas ave marias JAJAJA.

-Aro … Adios.

-Espera … ¿sabes? Marco no esta del todo muerto.

……………………………………………….

Corto la llamada.

¿a que demonios se referia con eso de "Marco no esta del todo muerto"?

Aro es un idiota, no, un Maldito idiota.

Estaba tan molesto que opte solo por recostarme a pensar en que era lo que me quizo decir Aro … es que … ¿mi tio sigue vivo? Tendria que hablar con mi padre sobre esto … luego.

Tocaron mi puerta.

-Adelante.

Era Alice.

-Hey hermano … Bella se quedara unos dias aca en la casa pero … Jasper y yo saldremos y Emmett va a salir tambien con Rose, nuestros padres se fueron a cenar y pues … queria saber si querias ir o si te querias quedar con Bella.

-¿Ella no va?

-Ja! No … dice que no le agrada la idea de ir sin pareja—dijo riendo—pero claro que … si tu vas, ya no estaria sin pareja.

-No Alice … no quiero ir, pero gracias, ¿A dónde van?

-Vamos a un club, Rose y yo queremos bailar.

-¿A que hora vuelven?

-No lo se … tal vez a eso de las 4am o tal vez no vengamos---dijo con una sonrisa burlona---pero claro eso no te debe importar ¿o si?

-Para nada---puse mala cara---¿Por qué habria de importarme?

-Pues porque … bueno … ya sabes lo que paso con Bella. Pero tranquilo ella prometio que se comportaria---sonrio---o al menos lo intentara.

-No te preocupes, voy a dormir … ¿a que hora regresan nuestros padres?

-No creo que vuelvan, a papa le han dado dos dias libres y creo que mama pretende aprovecharlas, ya sabes, por eso de que casi no se ven.

-Es decir, ¿no vendran en 2dias?

-Exacto.

-Bueno .. que te diviertas Ali.

Se acerco a darme un beso en la mejilla y dijo

-Portate bien hermanito---me guiño un ojo---ya sabes…comportate.

Se fue.

Genial una noche entera … yo solo con Bella … ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?

No iba a levantarme … no queria correr el riesgo de encontrarme con Bella.

Me quede dormido.

Me encontraba soñando con Bella

_Sueño_

_Estaba caminando por el prado que tanto me gustaba, todo se encontraba negro, era de noche y solo se escuchaban los ruidos de la naturaleza, de repente comencé a pensar que estaba perdido … ese no era el claro … mi claro, era un simple y vulgar bosque._

_A lo lejos vi una Luz._

_Bella venia acercándose traía puesto un pequeño traje de ángel._

_Era sumamente ajustado, abierto en ambos costados, con un gran escote que dejaba entrever sus senos, tenia pequeños agujeros en el medio, desde sus pechos hasta el ombligo, pequeñas plumas cubrían la parte inferior del vestido, tenia pequeñas alas y sonreía inocentemente._

_Se veia sumamente bella, extendio su mano, pidiendo en un suave susurro que la tomara._

_Me acerque, al tomar su mano ella sonrio maléficamente y su traje cambio._

_Hubo un destello de luz que me cegó momentáneamente._

_Al poder enfocar bien mi vista la vi … alli parada rodeada de fuego, sonriendo seductoramente y mas sexy que nunca._

_Traía puesto un pequeño traje muy ajustado color negro con el borde entre sus senos rojo, cubria lo necesario. Traia guantes rojos, pequeños cachos salian de ella, Tenia consigo un tridente, sus botas eran negras y mas arriba de la rodilla, tambien tenia unas medias de malla color rojo que se sostenían de sus bragas._

_Su traje habia cambiado de un hermoso e inocente angel a el de un seductor y maléfico demonio_

_Estaba impresionado, y extrañamente algo dentro de mi me decia que me alejara que no estaba bien … pero parecia hechizado, simplemente no podia permanecer lejos de ella._

_FinSueño._

Alguien tocaba la puerta de mi habitación, lo cual hizo que despertara, todo estaba oscuro, llovia fuertemente y rayos iluminaban mi habitación.

Eran pasada las 4 de la mañana, imagine que era mi hermana.

-Pase.

Era Bella.

Tenia puesto un pequeño pijama, muy ajustado que dejaba poco a la imaginación, tambien traia una almohada entre sus manos.

-Ummm … Edward perdon por haberte despertado es solo que … me preguntaba si podria dormir esta noche contigo---se mordio el labio inferior---digo si no te molesta---miro el piso---si no … ¿al menos podria quedarme hasta que pasase la tormenta?.

-¿Por qué Bella? ¿ ocurre algo?. Pregunte alarmado.

-No, no es eso … es solo que … escuche un ruido, y con la lluvia pues … me asuste. Dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

¿Qué hacia? ¿le decia que si? ¿la rechazaba? Demonios …

-Bueno … ---dude---esta bien, no hay problema.

Me sonrio.

Se acerco a la cama y se acosto a mi lado pero con una distancia prudente.

Estabamos en total silencio.

-Edward …

-¿hum?

-He hablado con Alice … lamento mucho todo lo que ha pasado, prometo que me portare bien ¿vale? … ¿podemos ser amigos?

Eso me sorprendio.

-Claro ¿Por qué no?

¿Por qué? Porque deseas hacerle el amor de mil formas diferentes. Me decia mi conciencia.

-Si tienes razon. ---Me dijo con una sonrisa--- Buenas noches, o madrugadas, lo que sea.

Sonrei

-Igualmente Bella.

Ella se quedo dormida a los pocos minutos.

Yo no pude dormir, tenia tantas cosas en las que pensar … en mi tio, en mi, en mi futuro, en Bella … todo me atormentaba.

-Edward …

Me gire.

Bella seguia dormia y susurraba mi nombre.

No pude evitarlo. Sonrei.

Al verla asi tan pacifica … tan tranquila … mi hizo pensar muchas cosas …

¿Qué era ella?

¿Un angel que habia venido a salvarme o un Demonio que venia a destruirme?

* * *

espero les haya gustado ... mañana publicare en mi otra historia!! muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews!!!


	6. ¿Celoso?

**Holaaaaaaaa chicasssss, lamento mucho la demora de verdad que siiii!!!!! pero aca estoy!!! espero que les guste este nuevo capi!! :)**

**Antes que nada pasense por mi perfil!!! alli tengo los vestidos que usaran estas sexys chicas!!! les ayudara con la imaginacion aunque creo que mi descripcion fue muy buena! ;)**

* * *

Desde aquel dia en que Bella habia dormido conmigo, estaba mas tranquila y mucho mas amigable.

Habia pasado ya una semana desde aquel dia.

Estaba a punto de graduarme, para ser exactos mi graduación seria en 2semanas.

Estaba acostado en mi habitación leyendo una revista sobre autos, si lo se … deberia estar leyendo la biblia o algo pero no … quiero disfrutar mis ultimos dias.

-Edwardddd---canturreo Alice entrando a mi habitación sin tocar---¿Cómo estas hermanito?

-Uhmmm … bien Ali ¿por?

-Te tengo una invitacion---sonrio--- asi que … vistete.

-¿Donde vamos?

-Vamos a la Discoteca---dijo dando brinquitos--- vistete ¿a que esperas?.

-Alice yo … no creo que pueda ir.

-Oh vamos, no seas aburrido, todos nosotros iremos.

-¿todos nosotros?

-Sip---dijo haciendo énfasis en la "p"--- Rose, Emm, Bells, Jake, Jas, Tu y Yo.

-¿Quién es jake?

-Un amigo de Bella, asi que … vistete.

¿un amigo de Bella? Genial.

-No lo se Alice … no deberia ir a ese tipo de sitios---dije dudoso---no esta bien.

Mientras decia esto estaba hurgando en mi armario.

-Asi como tampoco fue correcto que mi amiga te diera sexo oral ¿no es cierto?—dijo mientras tiraba mi ropa a la cama---ahora vistete---ordeno--- y rapido.

Ok … eso me dejo un tanto … ¿perplejo? Si … eso mismo.

Mi hermana salio de la habitación para darme algo de "privacidad".

Me di un baño rapido y me vesti.

Al bajar las escaleras los vi.

Todos estaban perfectamente vestidos, las chicas muy sensuales, como siempre, pero ella … Bella … estaba como … como una Diosa.

Bella era quien tenia la ropa mas "normal", traia un pantalón negro muy ajustado que marcaba perfectamente su trasero y un pequeño top tambien negro pero con pequeñas manchas blancas que resaltaban notablemente su busto, dejaba al descubierto su plano vientre.

Estaba preciosa.

Aunque mi hermana y Rosalie tambien estaban muy … provocativas.

Rose llevaba puesto un pequeñisimo vestido negro, muy ajustado, cubria solo lo necesario, en la parte de adelante tenia un muy pronunciado escote, era descubierto en ambos lados y la espalda tenia pequeñas tiras de tela que de igual modo mostraba todo.

Mi hermana Alice tenia puesto tambien un pequeñisimo vestido negro muy corto y ajustado pero nada comparado al de Rose.

Los chicos las veian boquiabiertos.

Yo solo tenia ojos para Bella, quien reia divertida de la discusión que mis hermanos tenian.

-Alice … cariño, no vas a salir ¿verdad?. Decia Jasper.

-Si Jasper, saldre asi.

-No … tu no … no puedes salir con eso!.

-¿Quién dice que no?

-YO! Yo digo que no puedes salir asi.

-Escuchame bien Jasper Hale si no quieres quedarte solo durante mucho tiempo entonces mejor cierra la boca, saldre con este vestido y punto.

Jasper no respondio, se limito a quedarse callado.

Mi hermana a veces era .. un tanto … ¿explosiva?

Bueno yo tampoco estaba de acuerdo en que Bella saliera asi, pero yo no era nadie para pedirle que se quedara, aunque una rabia me inundaba al pensar que todos los hombres se fijarian en ella.

Mientras tanto Rose y Emmett se mantenian enfrascados en otra estupida discusión.

-Rosalie ya te dije que tu no vas a salir a ningun lado con ese vestido! ¿te has vuelto loca?, estas prácticamente desnuda!. Decia Emmett.

-Pues si voy a salir asi Emmett, te guste o no. Ademas tu no tienes ningun problema con verme a mi desnuda, no se cual es tu maldito problema.

-Rose---estaba rojo---Me gusta que estes desnuda si! Pero solo cuando quien te ve soy yo!.

-Hay Emmett no seas ridiculo, ya te dije que voy a salir asi te guste o no.

-Pues yo no pienso ir a ningun sitio contigo vestida asi.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Emmett, yo tampoco saldre con ustedes vestidas asi. Dijo Jasper.

-Pues entonces nos vamos solas. Dijo Rose.

-Ni se te ocurra salir sola con ese vestido Rosalie Hale.

-¿Ah si? ¿y porque no Emmett?

-Porque …

-¿Porqué que? DILO.

-PORQUE PARECES UNA RAMERA POR ESO.

Oh mierda … esto se estaba saliendo de control, Bella ya habia parado de reir y estaba junto a Rose y Alice muy seria.

Era hora de intervenir.

Pero justo cuando iba a opinar Rose le dio un fuerte golpe a Emmett en la cara.

-Pues entonces mejor! Alice, Bella … vámonos solas, asi gracias a este vestido sabran que estoy soltera o mejor aun sabran que soy una ramera que esta buscando clientes---dijo Rosalie---Vamonos chicas.

Todo el mundo se quedo en silencio mientras Rosalie salia de la casa.

Nuestros padres que estaban en la cocina, habian escuchado todo, pero una vez mas, decidieron no opinar.

-Vamos Bella---dijo Alice---no dejemos a Rose sola mucho rato.

-Alice tu no vas a ningun lado vestida asi---dijo Jasper---no quiero que parezcas lo que no eres!

-Oh genial Jasper, gracias por decir que tan bien parezco una ramera.

Bella solo se limito a seguir a las chicas.

Emmett estaba parado en el mismo sitio tocándose el sitio donde Rose le atino el puñetazo, lo tenia rojo, debio haberle dolido.

Jasper estaba sentado en el sillón pasándose la mano por el cabello una y otra vez.

Y mis padres … ellos estaban parados en la entrada de la sala observándonos.

Todos permanecimos en silencio, el unico sonido que hubo fue el rechinar de los cauchos del coche de Alice.

Mi madre decidio romper el silencio.

-A mi me parece que se veian hermosas---dijo mi madre alegremente---se parecen a mi cuando tenia su edad.

Jasper y Emmett la miraron con rabia.

-Esme cielo---dijo mi padre--- si estaban un poco vulgares.

-Oh … ¿te parece?.

-Si… su ropa era un poco … ¿vulgar?

-Hay Carlisle, mejor callate---dijo mi madre mientras le aventaba el paño de la cocina que tenia en las manos---yo usaba esos vestidos y tu no me decias nada.

Todos los mirabamos.

-Voy a la habitación, Calisle te espero arriba, ya veras lo que es vulgar. Dijo mi madre.

Oh por Dios.

Mi madre subio las escaleras.

Jasper, Emmett y yo veiamos a mi padre sorprendidos.

-Bueno chicos, arreglense con las chicas, yo me voy … su madre me espera en la habitación---sonrio--- que se diviertan.

Subio a la habitación y nosotros solo nos mirabamos.

De pronto Jasper y yo estallamos en risas por lo sucedido.

Justo en ese momento nos dimos cuenta de que Emmett estaba llorando.

-Emmett … si te ha dolido el golpe, deberias ponerte hielo, no llores hermano. Decia Jasper.

Emmett se sento junto a Jasper y respondio.

-No lloro por el golpe idiota. Rose me ha dejado, ME HA BOTADO!

-No Emmett … solo esta molesta, espera a que se le pase, ya veras, ella te ama … no te dejaria.

-No Jasper, se ve que no conoces a tu hermana, esta muy molesta! Pasara mucho tiempo antes de que siquiera vuelva a hablarme.

-Emmett … tranquilo no pasa nada. Te perdonara. Le dije.

-No no lo hará, la he cagado! Y ahora de seguro que se liga a cualquier tipo para molestarme!

-Tranquilo hermano, estaran bien, no creo que se lie con algun desconosido, por cierto ¿no iba a ir con nosotros un tal jake?---pregunte---eso me dijo Alice.

-Si, el es un amigo de Bella, pero las esperara alla. Dijo Jasper.

-Edward hermano … ¿porque no vas tu a la disco y vigilas a las chicas?. Dijo Emmett.

-Eh … ---dude---no lo creo Emm …

-Oh vamos! Ve por favor, necesito saber que Rose estara bien, se que la defenderas si algo sale mal, por favor hermano.

-Esta bien, ire … pero si me torturan dire que tu me enviaste.

-Vale, vale, ahora vete. Fueron a la Disco Vintage.

Rápidamente Sali y subi a mi auto.

………………………………………….

Al llegar pude ver el auto de Alice aparcado en una esquina.

Para entrar tenias que estar en una lista. Típico.

Que bueno que nos tenias a todos por "Cullens".

Entre y estuve buscando por largo rato a las chicas, hasta que vi a Bella bailando sensualmente con un chico alto y moreno que la miraba con deseo.

Estaban bailando "Piece of me".

Lo cual hacia que el baile fuese aun mas provocativo

Segui buscando hasta que vi a Rose sentada bebiendo en una esquina.

Eso era raro ella no era de las que se quedaba sentada.

Me le acerque y pude ver que estaba llorando y tomándose un Martini.

-Hey Rose---grite ya que casi no se escuchaba por la musica---¿Cómo estas?

-¿Te parece que estoy bien Edward? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno no …, Emmett me envio a cuidarte.¿porque no estas bailando?

-No bailo porque se me pegarian unos ebrios babosos.

-No entiendo. Le dije.

Se puso de pie.

-¿Sabes porque uso este tipo de ropa Edward?---negue---Porque me gusta que Emmett sea posesivo conmigo, me gusta que me defienda y que este conmigo cuando salimos.

-Bueno Rose, entonces … ¿Por qué no le llamas?

-¿Por qué no me llama el? Yo no fui quien le llamo "ramera".

-Vale tienes razon. Le dije

Inmediatamente me di la vuelta para marcarle a Emmett y avisarle de mi pequeña conversación con Rose, queria que viniera, Rose estaba mal y el tambien, ¿ademas que mejor sitio para reconciliarse que el sitio donde se conocieron?

Pero justo en ese momento vi que toda la gente se movía y hacían una especia de circulo, fui y vi a Alice y a Bella preparadas para dar todo un espectaculo.

Inmediatamente empezó a sonar la canción "Beautiful liar".

Empezaron a Bailar sensualmente, ambas se sabían los mismos pasos, iban totalmente sincronizadas, hacían pasos suyos y pasos de las cantantes, se veían totalmente sexys y yo no podía apartar mi mirada de Bella, mi hermana bailaba increíble también pero simplemente no podia despegar mi mirada de Bella. Cuando hicieron los pasos árabes me senti morir.

Al terminar la cancion todos los chicos las aplaudieron, algunas de las chicas las miraban con ira pero los hombres … se las comian con la mirada.

Alice y Bella se acercaron a mi.

-Hermanito ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me enviaron a vigilarlas.

-Oh bueno llama a Emmett y dile que estamos bien, disfrutando como nunca.

-No lo voy a hacer ¿has visto a Rose? Esta destrozada!

-Llámalo Edward. Dijo Rose tras de mi.

-No.

-Ven Edward---dijo mi hermana---vamos a sentarnos.

Llegamos a su mesa y todos nos sentamos.

-Ahora bien Edward, enviale un mensaje y dile que estamos bien, de echo dile que estamos con unos chicos muy atractivos. Dijo Rose.

-¿Qué? ¿estas loca? No les dire eso.

Rose puso su mano en mi miembro y lo apreto fuertemente.

-Ahh .. Rose ¿Qué te sucede?

-Enviale el mensaje si quieres que se te vuelva a parar Edward.

-No yo n-no a-ahhh----presiono mas fuerte--- Basta Rosalie.

Mi pobre miembro me dolia, esta me las hiba a cobrar Emmett.

Estaba totalmente dolorido ¿es que acaso las mujeres no sabian cuanto dolia que te golpearan, presionaran, oprimieran "ese" sitio en particular?

No … al parecer no.

Rose uso toda su fuerza y me presiono mas fuerte.

-Vamos Edward envialo.

-Esta bien---dije con la voz ahogada---pero me la debes.

-Esta bien.

Me solto.

Dios como dolia. Estaba seguro que no tendria una erección por lo menos en 4meses.

-Toma---dijo Alice entregándome un paño con hielo---envia el mensaje.

Me puse el hielo en mi dolorido miembro y escribí el mensaje.

_"Emmett, Rose esta bien, de echo se ha ligado a medio mundo, justo ahora esta bailando muy sensualmente con un tipo que la ve con ganas de comérsela. Para ser mas exacto todas las chicas están ligándose a los Tíos mas "atractivos" según ellas, no estan enojadas en absoluto, la estan pasando en grande, lo siento"._

_Edward_

Las chicas no paraban de reir.

De pronto el chico alto con el que Bella estaba bailando se acerco a ella y la abrazo por detrás, colocando sus manos en su vientre y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

¿Qué demonios?

Me senti furioso en ese momento.

-Edward este es Jacob---dijo Bella---mi mejor amigo.

El extendio una mano y le salude.

-Un placer. Dijo el chico.

-Igualmente. Respondi.

A los pocos minutos respondieron el mensaje.

_"Edward es Jasper, mas vale que Alice no este con ningun otro hombre porque te juro que ire ahora mismo y le pateare el culo a cualquiera que le toque"_

_Jasper._

Todas las chicas estallaron en risas.

A decir verdad yo tambien me estaba divirtiendo.

Pero mi diversión acabo cuando comenzo a sonar "Sexy Back" y Bella grito "Amo esa cancion".

Se fue a la pista de baile y Dios casi me da algo al verla moverse de esa manera con el tal "Jacob".

La manera en que su cuerpo se movia deberia estar prohibida.

Estaba seguro que no tenia una ereccion justo en ese momento al verla moverse de esa manera tan provocadora por el fuerte dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

-Hey Edward limpiate la baba---dijo Rose----ahora responde al mensaje.

_"Jasper Alice también a estado bailando con todos los hombres, lo siento"_

_Edward_

-Bueno chicas me parece que estaran aquí en unos 20 minutos.

-Genial Edward, gracias---dijo Rose---te invito un trago.

-No gracias y no fue un favor … me obligaron!

-Si bueno … Alice y yo vamos a buscar a algunos tontos para bailar.

Genial otra vez solo.

Al poco rato llegaron mis hermanos, discutieron con los pobres hombres que estaban bailando con las chicas, salieron con ellas y discutieron.

Yo mientras tanto estaba sentado viendo como Bella bailaba sexymente con su "amigo".

A los pocos minutos mis hermanos entraron con sus respectivas parejas muy felices, tomados de la mano y se pusieron a bailar.

Lo cual me dio a entender que estaban reconciliados.

Segui observando a Bella bailar, de pronto se separo de Jacob y vino hacia mi.

Me tomo de la mano y me arrastro a un baño.

¿Qué pretendia?

Entramos al baño y ella cerro la puerta tras de mi.

-¿Bella que …

Iba a preguntarle que sucedia pero sus labios chocaron fuertemente con los mios.

Tarde unos segundos en reaccionar pero respondi al beso.

Sus labios se movian en perfecta sincronía con los mios, su lengua rozo suavemente mi labio inferior y yo abri mi boca, profundizando asi el beso, nuestro beso se torno violento.

De repente asi sin mas Bella se separo bruscamente de mi dejandome con la boca abierta y los ojos cerrados, como al propio idiota.

Abri los ojos y vi que sonreia.

-¿Qué te sucede? Pregunte al fin.

-Ummm … nada, debo irme.

-Espera … ¿Dónde vas?

-Me voy con Jake.

-¿Cómo?

-Es que … Edward estoy … ¿Cómo decirlo?, estoy caliente y se que tu no podras complacerme, asi que me voy con Jake.

Sonrio y salio del baño dejandome totalmente confundido.

Rapidamente Sali y la tome del brazo.

-Bella … ¿Qué … que acabas de decirme?

-He dicho que me voy con Jake porque el si puede darme lo que tu no.

Ok … eso me molesto.

Me senti totalmente impotente. ¿es que acaso estaba bromeando?

-Tu no te puedes ir con el.

No sabia porque pero algo dentro de mi estaba en llamas.

Estaba furioso.

-¿Por qué no Edward?

-Porque lo digo yo---suspire---no quiero que te vayas con el.

Se solto de mi agarre.

-¿Estas celoso Edward?---sonrio---eso parece.

Dijo esto y se fue.

Esto tenia que ser una broma, ella no podia estar haciendome esto. No … esto definitivamente tenia que ser una broma, ademas yo no estaba celoso … ¿o si?

* * *

**Bueno recuerden que soy de Venezuela asi queee aclaro: una "Discoteca", es como un Nigt Club, un Club Nocturno o un bar con mucha musica, el caso es que todos van a bailar, beber y pasarla bien. :)**

**"Vintage" creo que es una de las mejores discotecas de mi ciudad. ;)**

**Ok Chicas las canciones son: "Piece of me" de Britney Spears.**

**"Beautiful liar" de Beyonce y Shakira.**

**y "Sexy Back" de Justin Timberlake.**

**espero les haya gustado el chapter!!! :)**


	7. Dulce tentacion y Graduacion

** N/A : Hola chicasss!!! Buenooo ... aca esta este capi, espero les guste, quiero decirles que ya que comence las clases pondre los dias especificos de actualizacion de cada historia en mi perfil, mas adelante ... de todas maneras estare avisandoles cuando haya publicado en mi perfil ¿vale? espero disfruten este capi yyy no sean durasss es la primera vez que escribo algo tannnn asi ... denme su opinion pliss!!! las quierooo. +.+**

**respecto a las demas historias "trabajo en ella" publicare en "sin saber porque" mañana si algo no me sucede claro xD!!! la otra que les dije ... pues creo ... (no estoy segura) que la publicare mañana tambien para que me den vuestra opinion.**

**una vez mas muchas gracias por todo su apoyo chicas, las amooooooo. :)**

**LEAN POR FAVOR LA NOTA DE AUTORA.**

**GRACIAS.**

* * *

Me fui a mi casa en ese mismo instante, ¿Quién se creia Bella para hablarme asi?.

Ninguno de mis hermanos quiso acompañarme de vuelta a casa, me tuve que ir solo.

Al llegar mis padres tampoco estaban, dejaron una nota pegada al refrigerador que decia:

"**_Niños no hemos marchado, estamos aprovechando que su padre tiene 3dias libres, volveremos en cuanto podamos, los queremos._**

**_Posdata: Emmett por favor no destroces la casa, Alice no gastes todo el dinero de la cuenta bancaria y Edward … sigue asi"._**

**_Con amor: papa y mama._**

Genial. Pense.

Justo entonces Emmett me llamo.

-Dime Emm, ¿Qué sucede?

-Hey Ed ¿puedes inventarle algo a mama? Alice y yo no volveremos a casa.

-Ellos no estan, se fueron, vuelven en 3 dias. ¿Cómo que no vienen?

-genial--me grito debido a la musica---Yo me voy con Rose y Alice se va con Jasper a hacer … cosas de grandes, cosas que los curas no pueden ni siquiera pensar, ja,ja. Adios hermano.

Me colgo.

Como era de esperarse … no vendrian en probablemente estos 3 dias y mañana era mi graduación.

Mañana seria oficialmente un cura.

Me apresure a mi habitación, me di una ducha y me puse solo un boxer negro, muy ajustado para mi gusto pero en fin … nadie vendria a la casa así que no habia problema.

Me acoste en mi cama y empecé a leer el naufrago.

De repente oi un ruido en la sala y baje.

Al bajar me encontre con Bella sentada en el sofa.

-¿Bella? .. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella se giro y al verme su mirada recorrió mi cuerpo y se mordio el labio inferior, Dios … ese gesto empezó a calentarme.

-Ehh … ¿yo? … no bueno vine pero veo que no hay nadie.

Levante una ceja.

-Digo que solo estas tu ….

-¿Qué ocurrio con Jacob? ¿te hizo algo? ¿Por qué estas aquí?.

Me sente junto a ella y se sonrojo.

-No bueno … le deje y me vine.

-¿Por qué? ¿ocurrio algo?

-No … bueno si …

No entendia nada.

-Bella yo … no entiendo, ¿no me dijiste que querias estar con el?

-No .. si … hay Edward no se como explicarte---suspiro---no era cierto, solo lo dije para ver si tu te ponias celoso----bajo su cabeza, mientras jugaba con sus manos---queria saber si tu … si sentias algo por mi … o si al menos te gustaba---se sonrojo----pero veo que no funciono.

Ok … eso me tomo por sorpresa ¿Qué se supone que debia decir? ¿tu tambien me gustas? Esta chica era toda una confusion.

No le entendia nada.

-¿Edward? …

-¿si? … lo siento yo … solo estaba … pensando.

-Lo se—sonrio--¿te gusto?

¿¡Qué!? …. Tuve que haberla escuchado mal.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Edward---suspiro---¿yo te gusto?

-Bueno Bella … si pero … ¿Qué importancia tiene?

-Edward … tu me gustas, el saber que yo tambien te gusto me importa … ¡no puedo creer que quieras ser cura!---me miro fijamente---no logro entender como es que puedes … no lo se! ¿de verdad estas dispuesto a renunciar a todo? ¿eso es lo que quieres? Tu … ---suspiro---¿estas seguro de esto?.

¿Cómo podia decirme todo eso?

¿desde cuando me conocia tanto para opinar asi en mi vida?

Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que la deje esperando una respuesta largo rato, ni siquiera habia notado que estaba serio y tenia el seño fruncido hasta que ella hablo.

-¿Edward? … ¿estas molesto?

Suspire y relaje mi postura.

La mire friamente.

-Bella, no quiero sonar grosero, pero … eso no es de tu incumbencia ¿no te parece?

Su rostro tomo una expresión dolida.

-Edward … yo … lo siento, de verdad … no quise.

-Esta bien, voy a dormir, ya sabes donde esta tu habitación.

No sabia porque pero estaba irritado .

Primero me seduce, luego me deja mal parado haciéndome sentir poco hombre ¿y ahora me sale con esto de "quería saber si te ponías celoso"?

Esto era el colmo ¿Qué demonios le sucedía a esta chica? ¿tenia trastornos de personalidad?

Primero era una chica sexy, luego una atrevida, luego una "angelical" y después otra vez una chica atrevida. ¿sera que no se decidia con cual quedarse?

Demonios! Todo esto era tan confuso … y ¿lo peor? ¡Es que me gusta!

me fui a mi habitación y me arroje en la cama tratando de no pensar.

Estaba quedandome dormido cuando senti un peso en la cama.

Al abrir los ojos vi a Bella en ropa interior a horcadas sobre mi.

No podia creer lo que estaba viendo.

Su ropa interior era de encaje rosa, se veia tierna pero muy sexy.

-¿Qué demonios haces Bella? Pregunte sorprendido.

-Shhhh … Edward se que mañana te graduaras, por favor … hazme tuya esta noche, solo esta … por favor.

Sin esperar se inclino a mi y me beso.

Sus labios tomaron el control, el beso comenzo suave pero luego ella paso su lengua por mi labio inferior, gemi e inmediatamente le di acceso. El beso se torno pasional y lujurioso.

Mis manos recorrían sus costados mientras ella se estremecia.

Quite su brasier y observe sus senos por unos momentos.

Ella se sonrojo y yo solo atine a besarla nuevamente pero esta vez mas fuerte.

Comence a acariciar sus senos y nos gire para quedar sobre ella.

Bese su cuello y fui bajando hasta llegar a sus pechos.

Tome su pezón izquierdo en mi boca mientras pellizcaba el otro con la mano.

-Uhmmm … Edward---arqueo su espalda---Uhmmm …

Segui bajando hasta llegar a su ombligo, su cuerpo era hermoso, los sonidos que hacia me estaban volviendo loco, solo con tenerla sobre mi hizo que me excitara … ahora con todo esto mi erección se estaba volviendo dolorosa.

Segui bajando … quería recompensarla por nuestro ultimo encuentro …

Halo mi cabello y me atrajo de nuevo hacia ella.

La mire interrogante ,se sonrojo y nego con la cabeza.

Al parecer le daba vergüenza.

Sonrei de lado y la bese.

Poco a poco fui bajando sus bragas, al quitarla ella hizo lo mismo conmigo.

La mire interrogante, sonrio y nos giro.

Quedo sobre mi nuevamente.

Acariciaba mi pecho mientras me besaba y se frotaba sobre mi, ¡estaba tan excitado!

De pronto se alejo de mi boca, sonrio y se deslizo rápidamente sobre mi.

-Joder. gruñí, mi cabeza cayo hacia atrás y cerré mis ojos al sentir sus paredes cerrarse en torno a mi.

Ella comenzo a moverse rítmicamente sobre mi, tenia su cabeza hacia tras y gemia ,al poco rato solo se escuchaban nuestro jadeos y nuestras respiraciones.

De pronto se detuvo y comenzó a moverse de manera circular.

-Ahhhh. gemi … que bien se sentia.

Lo hizo por un rato mas hasta que no lo soporte y nos gire para embestirla de manera brusca.

-Ahhhh … Edward, sigue … no pares …. Ahhhh.

Chupe su cuello, mientras ella enredaba sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura para entrar mas profundo en ella, gemia en su cuello mientras ella halaba mi cabello, gritaba y me presionaba.

Sabia que se iba a venir, hice mis embestidas mucho mas rapidas y profundas hasta que la senti tensarse.

-Edward!! … Ahhhh ….

7embestidas mas y vine dentro de ella.

Me desplome sobre ella, ambos estabamos respirando con dificultad, estabamos sudados y con una sonrisa idiota en la cara.

Me Sali de ella y me acoste a su lado.

Nos quedamos en un comodo silencio mientras esperabamos respirar con normalidad.

Al poco rato cai en la cuenta, no me habia cuidado …

-Bella …

-¿si?

-Yo … yo no … no use proteccion.

-Jajajajajaja … Edward puedes estar tranquilo, yo tomo la pildora.

Eso me tranquilizo … aunque … ¿Por qué la tomaba? ¿Es que acaso se acostaba con muchas personas? Eso me hizo tensar.

Ella lo noto.

-¿Qué sucede Edward?

-¿Por qué tomas la pildora? ¿tienes novio ?

-No Edward ... tomo la píldora desde que te conoci … sabia que algun dia caerias---rio y coloco su cabeza en mi pecho---¿tu no?

Sonrei ante el pensamiento.

-Si … siempre lo supe.

Nos quedamos en silencio nuevamente, ella se durmió y al poco rato yo tambien.

******************

El despertador sono, eran las 6am, debia estar para la graduación a las 8am.

Me sente en la cama y cai en la cuenta … estaba vacia.

Mire a todos lados, Bella no estaba.

No sabia porque pero esperaba despertar con ella, senti un vacio en mi interior al no verla junto a mi.

Rápidamente me bañe, vesti y arregle.

Me dirigi a la universidad, donde se llevaría a cabo la graduación. Al parecer esa era la unica opcion … eso o la iglesia y seamos sinceros ¿Quién quiere graduarse o ir a una graduación en una iglesia? Al menos yo no.

Llegue justo a tiempo, los chicos que estaban se vistieron rápidamente como yo.

Esto era algo sumamente doloroso, ni mi familia … ni mis amigos estaban aquí, estaba solo …

Mi familia nunca estuvo de acuerdo con esto, mis amigos tampoco, asi que fui un tonto al pensar que alguno de mis seres queridos estaria acompañándome hoy.

No era algo tan importante, pero es uno de esos momentos en los que lo que menos quieres es estar solo.

Cada uno de nosotros tomo asiento esperando a que le llamasen.

Cada que algun compañero subia al "escenario" personas les aplaudian.

Cuando dijeron "Edward Cullen", me tuve lastima …

Subi al escenario tambien y algo me sorprendio.

Una sola persona aplaudía alegremente.

Todo mundo nos veia.

Al mirarla fijamente sonrei.

¡Esto si que era una sorpresa!

Baje del escenario y volvi a mi puesto esperando que todo terminara.

Al terminar me dirigi a ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Felicidades Edward---me abrazo---No podia dejarte solo.

-Gracias Bella.

-Asi que … ¿estas oficialmente fuera del mercado?

-Asi es---ella rio pero vi tristeza en sus ojos---muchas gracias por venir … no sabes lo que eso significa.

-Si … si lo se, creeme---la mire dudoso---Algun dia te contare, lo prometo.

Asenti.

-¿Quieres celebrar tu graduación?

-¿perdon?

-Bueno … ¿quieres ir a tomar un café o algo?

-¿Cómo en una cita?

-Si … pero solo si es bajo secreto de confesion.

Sonrei.

Esta chica me encantaba.

-Esta bien … vamos.

Nos dirigimos a mi auto y nos encaminamos a un restaurante a desayunar/almorzar.

****************

Al llegar, nos sentamos y platicamos mientras esperabamos al camarero.

-Y bien … ¿Cuánto tiempo tubiste que estudiar?

- Bueno hasta bachillerato es normal. Luego hay dos cursos de filosofía y 4 de teología. En total 6 años**.**

-¡Oh por Dios! … ¡Edward has malgastado tu vida!

La mire ceñudo.

-Oh … lo siento de verdad … yo no quise …

-Esta bien Bella … tranquila.

Rio nerviosamente.

-Bella … ¿has notado que casi no nos conocemos?

-Es cierto … pero eso podemos arreglarlo.

Ambos reimos.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila después de … lo de anoche?

Su cara se volvio triste.

-Bueno Edward … se que sonara raro pero … creo que te quiero, y anoche … fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida, y bueno yo … te dije que solo esa noche, se que quieres ser cura, bueno ya prácticamente lo eres, pero … si eso quieres no voy a intervenir---rio---no soy quien.

Decidi cambiar el tema.

-¿hace cuanto perdiste tu virginidad?

Sus ojos se abrieron y su expresión fue de asombro.

-¿dije algo malo?

-No ---se sonrojo---es solo que … bueno … prácticamente era virgen … anoche.

-¿Cómo dices? … lo siento Bella … pero esa no fue la impresión que me dio.

-Es que --- suspiro--- quiero decir … no era virgen porque bueno … hay ciertas cosas que … cumplen con tus necesidades, pero cuando digo "virgen" me refiero a que anoche fue mi primera vez … con un hombre.

Eso me dejo impactado, estoy seguro que tenia cara de poema.

Aunque eso de ser "su primer hombre" me fascino.

Seguimos charlando largo rato, comimos, nos dirigimos a la casa y Bella seguía siendo la misma chica dulce de esta tarde, en la noche cenamos juntos, vimos películas y a la hora de dormir … cada quien se fue a su habitación.

Esta noche Bella no me busco… y Dios! No sabes las ganas que tenia por hacerla mia … nuevamente.

Ella para mi era … como … una **dulce tentacion.**

* * *

**¿_reviews? ;)_**


	8. Empieza el juego

**NOTA IMPORTANTE-------------------LEER POR FAVOR**

_Holaaa chicas, bueno veran se suponia que el capi era para el domingo pero he estado algo enferma (nada grave) y puesss he estado indispuesta, de todas maneras como anuncie en mi otra historia "**Sin Saber Porque**"(pasense por ella) tratare que los dias de actualizacion sean viernes y sabados(a menos que se me presente algo importante)._

_este capi es corto ¿porque? porque es un pedazo del capi completo ... subi este pequeño trozo para cumplirles, y como se que no podre escribir otro para el viernes entoncesss pues se me hizo mucho mas facil hacer esto asi._

_ok ahora ... chicass muchas gracias por todossssssssssssssss sus reviews, a las lectoras, a las fans y a las anonimas._

_no coloco el nombre de cada una como hacen algunas autoras xq serian muchas... pero de todas maneras si tienen alguna pregunta yo con gusto os la respondere._

_asi que LAS AMO A TODASSSSSSS, MIL GRACIAS POR TODO._

**

* * *

**

**A la mañana siguiente.**

Desperte y estuve un rato simplemente … mirando al techo …

Aun no comprendia como era que mi familia me habia dejado solo, una cosa era no estar de acuerdo, pero otra muy diferente es dejarme completamente solo.

Decidi bajar, entre al baño, me cepille y baje a la cocina en pijama solo para encontrarme con la persona mas seductora que allá conocido jamas.

Ella estaba ocupada con un tazon y sirviendo en el cereal.

-Bella---susurre---¿Qué haces vestida asi?

Bella estaba vestida solo con su ropa interior, una muy escasa lencería azul que se ajustaba a su delicioso cuerpo.

-Oh … ¿esto? … bueno es que como no hay nadie en la casa y tu pues … eres cura no crei que fuese un problema.

La mire ceñudo, ella no paraba de sonreir, sabia que estaba jugando conmigo.

Suspire.

-Bella … soy un hombre.

-Oh … ¿enserio? Porque a mi me parece que no---dijo sonriendo---sin ofender.

Alce una ceja.

-Si te incomoda puedo cambiarme.

-Quedate como quieras, tu lo has dicho, yo un hombre no soy. Le gruñi.

-Edward yo …

-Esta bien Bella, no hace falta que digas nada---iba a protestar pero la detuve---no lo hagas.

Asintió.

Susurro un leve "lo siento"

Tomo el plato con el cereal, sirvió la leche y se sentó a comer en el meson.

Yo solo `podia limitarme a verla.

Cada que veia sus curvas, sus delicados pechos algo salidos del brasier, su hermoso trasero en una braga muy muy pequeña …

…Dios… debia dejar de pensar en esas cosas ¡vamos Edward! ¡Concentrate en otra cosa! ¡tu puedes!.

-¿Ves algo que te guste Cullen?. Dijo Bella metiendo la cuchara en su boca y lamiéndola.

Nota mental "dejar de mirar a Bella, fantasear con ella y/o permitirme tener una ereccion como la de ahora por ella"

-No … solo observaba el increíble trabajo que Dios hizo contigo.

Su cara era de decepción.

Rei.

Estuvimos en silencio largo rato, servi un poco de cereal para mi y desayune junto a ella.

A cada momento nos dábamos miradas.

Al terminar me fui a la sala de juegos.

Eran tan solo las 10am y no deseaba hacer nada, claro tampoco tenia nada que hacer pero de todas maneras mi deseo era descansar.

Prendi la tv .

Estaba buscando algun programa bueno que ver ,cuando Bella entro en la sala, gracias a Dios estaba vestida.

Apago la tv.

La mire interrogante.

Me entrego mi celular.

-Estaba sonando.

Lo revise y vi que tenia 3llamadas perdidas y 3mensajes de voz nuevos.

Oi el primero, era de Esme y Carlisle.

_"Edward hijo, espero estes bien, no te enojes con nosotros … conoces perfectamente nuestra opinión, tu padre y yo queremos que sepas que volveremos unos cuantos dias después, a tu padre le han concedido 3semanas de vacaciones y justo ahora estamos en Brasil. Volveremos en cuanto podamos, ah y felicidades"_

Antes de colgar pude escuchar a lo lejos un "_dile a Edward que le quiero"_ de mi padre.

*****

El segundo era de Alice.

"_Hermanitooooooooo felicidades, sabes que te amo con todo mi corazon pero … no puedo estar presente mientras cometes el peor error de tu vida, deseo que seas feliz y se que este no es el modo. De todas maneras te dejo este mensaje para que sepas que te quiero. Ah por cierto no volvere, ya Esme sabe, estoy en Paris con Jasper quien te envia saludos. Adios."_

*****

El tercero era de Emmett.

"_Edward hermano … se que deberia estar apoyándote pero estoy en Las Vegas con Rose, si ya te graduaste que es lo que creo y si no es asi entonces ignora el mensaje, ¿Qué decia? Ahhh … ya, hermano lo siento mucho pero no estoy de acuerdo con tu decisión, de todas maneras felicidades y recuerda que te aprecio."_

Tan tipico de el.

-¿ya terminaste?

-Si … ¿por?

-Edward … quiero que juegues conmigo.

-¿Qué clase de juego tienes en mente Bella?

-Uno muy usado estos dias, verdad o reto, solo que … con algunas modificaciones---rio malévolamente---¿aceptas?

-¿Qué tipo de modificaciones?

-Una en las que nos tendremos que quitar la ropa, ya sabes, tu me observas y yo a ti … asi ambos conoceremos mas del trabajo que hace tu Dios. ¿aceptas o no?

Sin dudarlo respondi.

-Esta bien … que empiece el juego.

* * *

_**Las invito a pasarse por mi perfil ... pasense por mis otras historias :D ... ahhhh chicas si alguna sabe como se coloco un poll en el perfil le estaria inmensamente agradecida si me diera esa informacion**._

_**Gracias.**_


	9. Nosotros

**Holaaaaaaaa Chicas!!! primero que nada ... no me maten!!! lo siento pero uffff el cole me absorve, me quita la inspiracion, me cansa, ¿me chupa la vidaa? jajajaja nah ... ya encerio chicas lamento mucho que este capi sea corto pero pues ... no he tenido mucho tiempo asi que ... mejor poco que nada. :)**

**agradecimientos a:**

**RoXa CuLlEn HaLe, Luz Cullen Chiba** _(solo un 9?? bueno ...lamento decepcionarte con este capi pero prometo que te sorprendere, o al menos hare lo posible con el siguiente capi, pero espero un 10xD),_ **ester cullen, EdwardKaname, BlackCullen, MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN, Maiy,  
aridenere, Carol-Cullen.**

**Gracias a todas ustedes y a las que no dejan reviews tambien!!! ;)****  
**  
**Chicas ... nos acercamos a los 100 reviews!!!!**

**denme amor!!! xD**

**Kaiss.  
**

_

* * *

_

_-__¿Qué tipo de modificaciones?_

_-Una en las que nos tendremos que quitar la ropa, ya sabes, tu me observas y yo a ti … asi ambos conoceremos mas del trabajo que hace tu Dios. ¿aceptas o no?_

_Sin dudarlo respondi._

_-Esta bien … que empiece el juego._

Estabamos a punto de comenzar el juego cuando …

-Hola chicos. Dijo Alice entrando con dos grandes maletas seguida de un Jasper super rojo, una Rosalie enojada y un Emmett que entro corriendo a la casa.

¿Qué demonios?

Mire rápidamente a Bella y pude ver … ¿decepción? En sus ojos …

-¿Chicos que sucede?

-Oh bueno … Jasper se bronceo mucho y decidimos volver, esta insolado, en el camino nos encontramos con Em y Rose, parece ser que Em esta enfermo.

-¿Qué tiene Alice?

-Oh nada grave, solo ha estado vomitando y tiene algo de diarrea. Dijo riendo.

Dejo las maletas en la entrada y se sento junto a Jasper y Rose en el sillon junto a nosotros.

-Jasper estas ---rei---completamente rojo.

Me dio una mirada envenenada.

-Ya lo se.

-¿Qué te ocurre Rose?

-Emmett arruino mis vacaciones. Me gruño.

-Esta enfermo Rose---dijo Alice---no es su culpa.

-Oh claro que lo es! El muy idiota se comio una cacerola completa de camarones, aun cuando le dije que olian mal y que posiblemente estuviesen descompuestos! No digas que no es su culpa!

-Oh bueno …

-Jazz cariño, vamos a la habitación, voy a echarte crema. Dijo Alice.

Ambos se fueron.

Estuvimos en silencio.

Bella y yo trabábamos de no reirnos de la situación.

-Roseeeeeeee, bebeeeeeeee!!!!!!!

Se escucho desde arriba.

Rose se puso de pie.

-Maldita sea Em! ¿Qué quieres ahora?. Grito mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras.

Bella y yo estallamos en risas y ella se detuvo a darnos una mirada envenenada.

Por unos segundos nos detuvimos pero volvimos a reir.

Al calmarnos Bella hablo.

-Lo siento Edward, no debi haberto hecho esa propuesta, ahora se que esta fuera de lugar …

¿Qué?

-¿Qué?

-Bueno Edward … si esto no se dio por algo fue ¿no? … ademas yo te habia prometido que seria buena ¿no?

¿Qué me estaba diciendo? Yo no queria que ella fuese buena … al contrario … queria que fuese mala … muy mala.

-Si bueno … tienes razon Bella, tal vez esto sea lo mejor.

Su cara se descompuso.

Bella se fue … dejandome solo en la sala.

Yo solo podia pensar en lo que dijo

Tal vez tenga razon al decir.

Las cosas pasan por una razon.

Aun asi … no podia dejar de pensar en nosotros.

* * *

**Lamento mucho haberlas decepcionado ... se que muchas esperaban lemmon en este capi pero ... todo no puede ser tan facil para Edward!!! lo siento ... de verdad que si, si fuese por mi solo haria lemmons xD!!! aunque no lo noten ... este capi es de esos en los que se ven aburridos pero que aportan algo importante ... es como un complemento.**


	10. Nosotros II

**IMPORTANTE LEER POR FAVOR.**

Ok ya lo se ... meresco morir pero de verdad que no he tenido el tiempo, asi que les dejo este capi, originalmente este chapter es mucho mas largo, va alrededor de 9 pag, pero en cuanto lean sabran porque recorte la escena, en esta ocasion habia mucho lemmon pero despues de reelerlo y analizarlo con calma me di cuenta de que este capitulo es muy importante y no quiero arruinarlo con algo de lujuria ya que es un capi que considero romantico, veran que este es uno de los capis mas importantes de la historia ...

de todas maneras si este capi no les gusta me lo pueden decir y yo lo re editare ... y completare este capi para como estaba previsto en un principio.

**agradecimientos a:**

Little Miss Dreamy, RoXa CuLlEn HaLe, Maiy, lokaxtv(se que es corto el capi,lo siento), Luz Cullen Chiba, MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN, jimena(muchas gracias), EdwardKaname, VERONICA PAOLA, Anniie Cullen Masenn, Nonita(nueva lectora +.+), princesaamy.

muchas gracias a todas chicas ... una vez mas ... las amo!!! yyyy muchas gracias a todas las que se preocuparon por mi salud!! prometo que las recompenzare en el proximo capitulo.

una vez mas si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia,pregunta, etc ... estoy disponible y con gusto os respondere a todas sus preguntas.

lean!!! (K)

* * *

Habia pasado ya un mes de aquella ultima conversación que habia tenido con Bella, ella se habia marchado …

Aun no sabia muy bien el porque, al dia siguiente en cuanto desperte luego de lo sucedido vi que mi hermana estaba de mal humor, tambien me fije en que Bella no estaba, al preguntarle a Alice donde estaba me miro fieramente y solo se limito a decir algo como "maldito idiota, siempre arruinas todo" para luego marcharse y dejarme totalmente atontado.

Justo ahora me encontraba con el padre Amun. Ya me habia graduado, y se suponia que el padre me preparia para esta nueva vida.

Aun no debia usar esa estupida sotana, solo me limitaba a estar en ropa "normal" mientras el padre me "entrenaba".

Aunque mas bien me parecia que me tenia como un esclavo.

-Edward hijo, necesito hacer una vuelta, encargate de limpiar los bancos de la iglesia por favor.

-¿es necesario eso padre?. Pregunte frustrado

Me miro sonriente.

-Lo es.

Y con esto se marcho.

Maldita la hora en que se me ocurrio meterme en esto.

Sin pensarlo mas comence a limpiar las bancas con pride y un paño, queria terminar pronto para irme a descansar.

Eran mas de 80 bancas … suspire.

Estaba arrodillado "limpiando" cuando vi que alguien entraba.

¿Quién seria?

Se supone que la iglesia estaria cerrada hoy …

No podia creer lo que estaba viendo.

Era Bella … y lucia mas hermosa que nunca.

Traia puesto un hermoso vestido, algo pequeño, era corto … muy corto, dejaba ver sus torneadas y largas piernas, era a rayas, de colores verde y marrón, los bordes eran floreados, su cabello caía en suaves cascadas sobre sus hombros y traia tambien ¿tacones? Si … sus curvas se marcaban a la perfeccion y sus pechos … se veian tan redondos y grandes … se le veia extremadamente hermosa.

Me puse de pie rapidamente.

Ella miraba a todos lados, buscando a alguien.

-Er … ¿Bella?

Ella me miro y sonrio.

-Hola Edward.

Se acerco a mi y me abrazo.

No pude evitarlo instantáneamente hundi mi cara en su cuello y aspire su aroma.

Era increíble, la había echado tanto de menos …

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué ha sido de ti Edward?. Me pregunto al separarnos.

-Vamos Bella … no ha pasado tanto tiempo, solo un mes, 2 dias y---mire mi reloj---4horas con quince minutos y 33segundos. Le bromee.

Ella me miraba un una ceja erguida.

Yo solo sonreia.

-En realidad han sido un mes con 3 dias Edward. Me dijo seria.

Mi rostro se descompuso.

Y luego ella estallo en carcajadas.

-Oh vamos! Yo tambien se bromear Ed!

-ja,ja … pues a mi no me hace gracia señorita. Dije frunciendo el seño.

-Ah … venga ya Edward! Mira que solo te he seguido la broma. Dijo seria.

-Lo se.

Ambos nos miramos para luego reirnos de tan extraña situación.

-Sientate Bella …

Ambos nos sentamos y quedamos uno frente al otro.

-¿y bien? ¿A donde te fuiste?. Pregunte.

-Me fui a New York con Anthony---rio---fue de lo mejor.

Me enfureci.

-¿ah si? ¿y que hicieron?

-Bueno … el … er …. ¿Por qué no me cuentas que has hecho?

Eso fue raro … ella estaba ocultandome algo, eso era muy obvio … pero ¿Qué? Y ¿Por qué? Claro … tampoco era que ella estuviese en la obligación de contarme todo lo que haga … pero tuvimos lo nuestro ¿no? ¿acaso eso no significaba nada?

-Edward … tierra llamando a Edward. Me llamo Bella.

-¿oh? Lo siento … ¿Quién es Anthony?. Pregunte saliendo de mi ensoñacion.

-¿el? Oh … ¿no ibas a contarme que hiciste este mes?

-¿Qué sucede Bella? ¿Por qué no quieres hablar conmigo?

-No es eso Edward … ---suspiro---Anthony es … un amigo.

-¿estas segura de que eso es lo que es?. pregunte con voz fria.

-Si … ---me miro entre cerrando los ojos--- ¿Por qué te importa tanto Edward?

-pues porque … te he tomado aprecio y solo quiero saber que estes bien. Menti.

Su mirada se volvio triste.

-Edward yo … me tengo que ir, de verdad … nos vemos luego.

Dijo mientras se ponia de pie y caminaba hacia la salida.

No se que me impulso a hacerlo pero camine rapidamente y la tome del brazo.

Ella se giro a verme y en sus ojos solo habia sorpresa.

-No te vayas---susurre---no otra vez.

Ella me miraba interrogante.

No sabia de donde habia salido eso pero ya esta! Lo habia dicho ¿y ahora que?

-no quiero hacerlo. Me susurro

Su rostro se fue acercando al mio poco a poco hasta encontrarse.

Sabia que estaba mal, aun asi … no podia parar.

Sus labios se movian en total sincronia con los mios.

Era como si nuestros cuerpos estuviesen hechos el uno para el otro.

Sus manos se entrelazaron en mi cabello y mis manos fueron a su cadera.

Su lengua recorrió mi labio esta vez … profundizamos el beso y poco a poco sus jadeos hacían eco en la iglesia.

* * *

¿que tal? lamento mucho que sea corto ... para las que leen mis demas historias actualizare mañana ... si me es posible.

**Kaiss**


	11. ¿Amor?

**N/A**

Bueno chicasss ... como os prometi1!!!!! volvi!!! espero que este capi les guste de verdad que si ... pase todooooooooooo el dia (casi 3horas)xD escribiendolo. asi que como les dije volvi con las pilas bn puestas, respecto a mis otras historias ire actualizando dia tras dia o seaaa para que no se confundan quiero decir que hoy actualizare en una mañana en otra y asi ... no se xq motivo pero si actualizo en todas a la ves solo son visibles 2 .... mmmm que extraño ... el caso esss que espero que quienes leen mis otras historias sigan al pendiente como con esta, y para las que no leen ninguna otra se las recomiendo todasss mis historias tienen una trama interezante. ;)

Una vez mas muchas gracias a todas ustedes, que siempre estan alli esperando por mi ... de verdad que gracias sus rr son todo para mi recuerden que el salario de los autores(de ff) son solo sus rr :)

**agradecimientos a:**

**EJsam, Lunaromina26, anaa-paolaa, carolhina7, Luz Cullen Chiba, lokaxtv, Laura-cullen-swan, Maiy, Little Miss Dreamy, EdwardKaname, Wen Potter Cullen, Naty Love, Nonita, BlackCullen, MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN, RoXa CuLlEn HaLe.**

para todas aquellas que comentaron en mi nota lo siento pero al borrarla sus rr fueron borrados tambien, de todas maneras les agradezco a las 2 personas (no recuerdo sus nombres pero cada quien sabe quien es) que me dejaron coments diciendo que me entendian de verdad que gracias son un amor.

**EdwardKaname**: siii se que estan en tierra Santa pero ... ¡alli esta la trama! y tienes toda la razon respecto a ese mandamiento. :)

respecto a las otras 2 personas que me dijeron que deberia agregarle este capi al anterior puesss si se que tienen razon pero no quiero arruinar un momento tan lindo, ademasss las dejan con ganas de mas!!! ;)

me gustaria saber si me lee algun chico ... si algun lector es chico digamelo!!! ya ven que siempre pongo "chicas" ... xD!!

bueno ahora siiii sorry por la intromision lean!

:D

_

* * *

_

-No te vayas---susurre---no otra vez.

_Ella me miraba interrogante._

_No sabia de donde habia salido eso pero ya esta! Lo habia dicho ¿y ahora que?_

_-no quiero hacerlo. Me susurro_

_Su rostro se fue acercando al mio poco a poco hasta encontrarse._

_Sabia que estaba mal, aun asi … no podia parar._

_Sus labios se movian en total sincronia con los mios._

_Era como si nuestros cuerpos estuviesen hechos el uno para el otro._

_Sus manos se entrelazaron en mi cabello y mis manos fueron a su cadera._

_Su lengua recorrió mi labio esta vez … profundizamos el beso y poco a poco sus jadeos hacían eco en la iglesia..._

***************

-Bells … Bella, debemos parar.

-Shhhh. Me silencio poniendo un dedo en mi boca.

Justo asi, como estabamos, pude darme cuenta de la inmensa belleza que Bella poseia y hasta ahora yo habia ignorado …

Teniendola asi entre mis brazos, mirandome con tanto ¿amor? Si … era eso … ella me amaba, y aunque intentara ignorarlo y ocultarlo yo a ella tambien, solo necesitaba reunir el coraje para decírselo.

Estuvimos asi por segundos o minutos ¡quien sabe! El hecho es que solo nos limitamos a mirarnos a los ojos, reflejando cada uno lo que sentia en los ojos del otro, en silencio … no hacia falta decir nada mas, ella sabia que yo la queria y no necesitaba nada mas … aun.

Volvi a acercarme a ella y roce nuestros labios una vez mas, y asi … nuestros labios empezaron una perfecta y sincronizada danza de deseo y … amor.

Estabamos tan sumidos en nuestro tierno beso que no nos dimos cuenta de la llegada de el padre Amun.

-Edward hijo … ¿has terminado ya?, pregunto entrando a la iglesia.

En un rapido intento por ocultar nuestro "delito" corri prácticamente arrastrando a Bella hasta meternos en un confesionario.

-Edward---grito---¿hijo? ¿Dónde estas?---suspiro---¿Dónde se habra metido este muchacho? Susurro.

De repente miro en nuestra direccion.

Bella trataba de no reirse de lo comico y absurdo de la situación y yo solo me limitaba a taparle la boca con una de mis manos y a mirarla con reproche.

El padre se acerco a nosotros … estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del confesionario cuando ….

-¡Padre Amun! ¿puede venir un momento?

-¡Alice querida!, por supuesto que puedo, lo que sea por ti pequeña. Le respondio mientras se acercaba a ella.

Al llegar a ella Alice le abrazo y miro en nuestra dirección mientras sonreía malévolamente.

Ella lo sabia … y su "ayuda" me la iba a cobrar caro.

Suspire.

Bella estallo en miles de risas nerviosas.

La mire interrogante mientras reia con ella.

-Lo siento Edward, es solo que … contigo me han pasado unas cosas que … jamas crei que haria.

-Lo se … lo mismo puedo decir yo de ti.

Su risa era hermosa y musical … estaba sonrojada de tanto reir y eso la hacia aun mas bella …

No pude contenerme y acaricie su mejilla para luego besarla pero esta vez de manera mas insistente.

Ella instintivamente llevo sus manos a mi cabello y lo acaricio sacando un gemido de mi parte.

Roce sus labios con mi lengua rogando porque me diera el acceso deseado y asi fue, abrio su boca y en segundos sus labios y su lengua se movían en total sincronía con los mios, ambos luchábamos por tener el control del beso.

La pegue contra una de las esquinas del confesionario y acaricie sus piernas, su cadera, sus costados, hasta llegar a sus pechos, ganándome constantes gemidos de su parte que solo lograban excitarme cada vez mas.

Acaricie y presione sus pechos sobre la tela.

Comencé a besar su cuello, luego lo succione, dejandole un chupón para que quien fuese ese Anthony lo viera ¿fue algo bueno? No, segui bajando a sus hombros los mordi y segui dejando suaves besos.

Baje el escote de su vestido lo suficiente como para sacar sus pechos de el y comence a besarlos, mientras succionaba y mordía uno el otro era masajeado por mi mano.

Bella comenzo a desabrochar mi pantalón y luego de esto los bajo hasta mis tobillos, llevandose tambien mis boxer.

Subi su vestido hasta su cadera, movi a un lado su pequeña tanga y acaricie su centro, estaba totalmente empapada …

-Edward … no me tortures … hazlo de una vez … por favor.

No pudi resistirlo, la necesidad era demasiada …

Levante una de sus piernas y la envolvi a mi alrededor y la penetre de un fluido movimiento.

-Ahhhh … maldición Edward se siente tan bien …

-Lo se.

Bella metio sus manos por mi camisa y me aruñaba la espalda cada vez que la embestia sacando gruñidos de placer de mi parte.

Sus caderas se movian junto a las mias, mientras yo subia ella bajaba, el placer que sentia era demasiado.

Bella no paraba de gemir tube colocar una de mis manos en su boca mientras yo ahogaba los mios en su cuello.

-Joder Bella … eres tan … tan calida y estrecha … y te sientes tan bien. Le decia jadeando entre embestidas.

Ella solo gemia y me abrazaba mientras yo … perdia el control.

Senti que iba a llegar, pero necesitaba saber que ella estaria complacida, baje una de mis manos a su pequeño montículo de placer y lo pellizque causando asi que sus paredes se apretaran y Bella gimiera mi nombre en alto en pleno orgasmo mientras me arrastraba con ella a ese "cielo personal".

Ambos jadeábamos, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Poco a poco me Sali de ella y nos fuimos vistiendo entre sonrisas furtivas y miradas cómplices.

Sabíamos que esto estaba mal y aun asi lo habíamos hecho …

Al terminar de vestirnos la tome de la mano para salir de alli pero ella me detuvo para una vez mas darme un tierno beso que reflejaba su amor y culpabilidad.

Salimos tomados de la mano mirando a todos lados como un niño que cree haber cometido una fechoría.

-Bella yo …

Me callo una vez mas poniendo uno de sus dedos en mis labios.

¿acaso se le estaba haciendo costumbre?

Su mirada se dulcifico.

-Edward … no hace falta que digas nada, se que tal vez esto no significo nada para ti, pero lo creas o no para mi fue muy especial, algo bizarro pero especial al fin---sonrio---no hace falta que digas nada.

Tome su mano, que aun permanecía en mis labios y la bese.

-Bella … esto … yo …

¿Por qué demonios debia trabarme justo ahora?

¿Por qué el cielo me odia?, bueno no era difícil adivinar el porque … pero aun asi … habian personas peores que yo y que aun asi estaban bien …

¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué mi vida tenia que ser un total y completo desastre?

-Edward sabes … yo … como te habia dicho … debo irme.

-¿Por qué?

No podia irse … no aun … no hasta que yo pudiera decirle lo que sentia.

-Yo debo ir a … hacer unas cosas.

-¿Vas a verte con Anthony? ¿es eso? ¿Quién es el Bella?

No podia evitarlo el solo imaginarla en brazos de otro me hacia sentir furioso, herido … ¿celoso?

-¡RESPONDEME ISABELLA! ¿QUIEN DEMONIOS ES ANTHONY?

Ella suspiro … sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos y pequeñas lagrimas caian por sus mejillas.

-No me grites Edward … por favor no lo hagas.

-Bella yo …---limpie sus mejillas---necesito saber quien es, ¿porque no me quieres hablar de el?

-Yo … no puedo Edward… lo siento, es solo que … ---suspiro y tomo una de mis manos entre las suyas para luego besarla---como ya te lo he dicho, debo irme.

-MALDICION BELLA! ¿PORQUE TODO CONTIGO ES UN MALDITO DRAMA? SOLO RESPONDEME ¿QUIEN ES ANTHONY?

-El es … una persona muy especial, es todo lo que dire, no tienes porque saber mas de mi y por favor no maldigas.

Bufe, mientras llevaba las manos a mi cabello y lo halaba con desesperación.

Para luego mirarla como un verdadero loco.

-¿Es una persona muy especial? ¿Qué quieres decirme con eso? ¿acaso tu … estas con el? ¿le amas?

Nuevamente lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas,

-Edward por favor … entiende que no quiero hablar de el, no ahora, no contigo, por favor no lo hagas. susurro

-¿QUE NO HAGA QUE BELLA? ¿POR DIOS TAN DIFICIL ES RESPONDER UNA PREGUNTA? ¿QUIEN ES?

.-¿Sabes que? ¡Me tienes harta! ¡estoy cansada de esta estupida conversación que no tiene ningun sentido!

Suspire.

La tome de los brazos y me acerque a ella.

-Isabella por favor---ella giro su rostro y evito mi mirada---mirame, yo… no te conosco, no se nada de ti … solo quiero … solo quiero saber quien es esta persona que tanto me gusta, esta persona a la que yo tanto quiero …

-Edward yo … no has escogido un buen momento para decir que me quieres, tu … tu lo has dicho no sabes nada de mi y en cierto modo es mejor asi, si me conocieras … si supieras todo de mi probablemente me dejarias o estarias conmigo por lastima y eso es lo que yo menos quiero.

-¿de que estas hablando Bella? Yo … yo no te entiendo.

-Edward quiero que entiendas esto … si yo te digo que no quiero hablar sobre algo o alguien lo digo enserio … si no lo hago tengo mis motivos asi que por favor ya dejemos este tema hasta aquí y dejame ir … Anthony me espera y justo ahora el es el ser mas importante para mi, me necesita, le amo y debo estar con el, asi que por favor sueltame.

Una inmensa furia recorrió todo mi ser.

¿Cómo que le ama? ¡acaba de estar conmigo! ¡acabamos de estar juntos! ¿acaso eso no significa nada?

-Esta bien … ¿le amas? PUES VETE CON EL Y NO TE APARESCAS MAS EN MI VIDA!

Para ese momento ya Bella lloraba descontroladamente.

-Tu no entiendes Edward-d … n-no … no sabes lo que dices.

-Claro que lo se … ¡NO TE QUIERO EN MI VIDA! ¡VETE CON EL!

Me miro a los ojos de manera fria, mientras secaba sus lagrimas y dijo

-Si eso quieres pues asi sera Edward! Después de todo siempre es como tu quieres, me dejas, me buscas, me besas, me ignoras, me haces tuya, me hablas y me tratas cuando quieres y como se te da la real gana! Pues se acabo! Estoy harta de ti! Harta de que hagas conmigo lo que se te venga en gana! Estoy cansada de ti! Pero sobre todo … estoy cansada de amarte y de no ser correspondida!

La manera en que lo dijo … de forma fria y con voz calmada … me dolio.

Yo … no podia decir nada … estaba en Shock

Ella simplemente se alejo y salio de la iglesia una vez mas … dejandome solo y vacio.

No lo habia notado pero estaba sentado en una de las bancas que antes estube limpiando con mi cabeza entre mis manos mientras gruesas lagrimas caian de mis ojos.

¿Qué significaba esto? ¿acaso la amaba? ¿Por qué lloraba por ella?

Sabia que la queria … pero no hasta que `punto.

Estube solo por largo rato hasta que senti que alguien acariciaba mi hombro, al levantar el rostro pude ver que era Alice.

-Hermano yo … ---se callo y se sento a mi lado---no crei que te pondrías asi.

Me abrazo.

-Yo tampoco Alice … pero Bella es tan complicada … ella … no la entiendo, tampoco la conosco…

-El complicado eres tu Edward, ella te ama … si tu dejaras este absurdo juego de ser cura y la buscaras ella aceptaría estar contigo, es todo lo que ella espera … estar junto a ti. Siempre esta para ti, tienes razon, no la conoces, pero creo que has tratado lo suficiente con ella como para decir que la amas y que puedes confiar en ella, debes entenderla ella es algo … reservada y teme que si te cuenta todo sobre ella la dejes por lo "simple y sencilla" que es.

-Yo jamas haria eso Alice … tu lo sabes. Dije mirandola a los ojos.

Mi hermana tenia una mirada triste y llena de comprensión.

-Lo se Edward, pero ella no … acabas de decirle que desaparezca de tu vida … ¿no te parece cruel?

-Si … pero lo dije porque ella acaba de confesarme que ama a un tal Anthony! No quiso hablarme de el …

-Edward … Anthony es el hermano de Bella, ella no habla de el porque le duele y el tampoco quiere que nadie se entere sobre sus cosas.

No entendia nada …

-¿pero que? ¿le duele porque? Alice ayudame … no se nada de ella, ella no quiere compartir nada conmigo … es muy reservada, y eso … me duele … yo … creo que la amo.

Mi hermana rio.

-¿Crees? Edward tu la amas … su relacion es algo rara si… pero aun asi la amas … solo te puedo decir que Bella no habla de su hermano porque el esta muriendo … su vida es muy triste por eso nadie mas que yo sabe de ella.

-¿esta muriendo? ¿de que? ¿Por qué?

-Edward, si Bella se entera de que te conte me matara pero solo puedo decirte que ella ahora esta pasando por muchas cosas … te contare sobre ella y su hermano, lo demas lo averiguaras tu solo.¿esta bien?

asentí

.

-Los padres de Bella viven en Inglaterra, son muy ricos, su padre tiene una empresa de no se que, el caso es que Anthony es hijo de su padre, lo tubo antes de casarse con su madre, es mayor que ella por un año, aun asi ellos se aman, hace poco mas de 6meses le detectaron leucemia, el no le habia contado a nadie, hasta que Bella hablo con el y se dio cuenta de que habia algo raro en el, luego el decidio contarle y ella viajo el mes pasado a New York para estar con el, porque el nunca habia conocido esa ciudad y queria hacerlo antes de …morir… ella ha estado sufriendo mucho, al regresar solo me dijo que lo unico que la mantenia contenta era el pensar que tu algun dia podrias amarla.

No podia creer lo que estaba escuchando … esto era … era terrible, justo ahora me daba cuenta de que realmente no sabia nada de Bella … ella era un total misterio para mi.

-Alice pero … ¿estas segura de lo que dices?

-Completamente hermano … ---suspiro--- pero bueno, debo marcharme, mama me espera, iremos de compras con Rose.

-Esta bien Ali … gracias.

-No hay de que hermano.

Se puso de pie y me dio un tierno beso en la frente y sin mas … se fue.

Asi que ahora por lo menos sabia algo de ella … de Bella, la chica que me cautivo aun sin saber nada de ella.

Lo unico que no lograba entender era el porque de su misterio … ¿Por qué no me conto nada? ¿Por qué no queria hablar conmigo? ¿Qué otras cosas estaba ocultandome?

Miles y miles de preguntas llenaban mi mente pero solo una cosa ocupa mis pensamientos y era el saber que ella me amaba … y tal vez yo a ella tambien.

* * *

**Bueno ... ahora ... ¿que os ha parecido? ya por lo menos sabemos algo de Bella ... y para las que se preguntaban que quien era Anthony pues aca esta la respuesta!!! espero que os haya gustado!!! :D**


End file.
